The Forgotten Legend
by ChocolateCatEye
Summary: Glacia is a half purple dragon, and a danger to the fate of the world. As she finds herself alone and influenced by darkness, can she walk to the light, or embrace the evil of Malefor? During New Beginning
1. Prolouge: Temple Raid

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Spyro(duh). Only the OC's and the plot.**

**Also, this is my first story, so please be polite, consructive criticism is welcome, but don't be rude.**

**Gracias^_^**

* * *

The two dragonesses slashed through the air. They rushed quickly as the wind tore at their wings. Time was running out, there may not be anything they could do. The first dragoness, who was half the size of a normal adult dragoness, glided slightly ahead. Her green scales tinted slightly in the darkness as her amber eyes gazed over the ground below. The other dragoness, lean and tall, flapped her long wings again trying to keep up with her comrade. Her jet black scales were unnoticeable in the darkness. Her purple underbelly was hardly as noticeable. Her eyes were locked in an evil glare. They were a deep red.

As the dragonesses prepared to land, the black dragoness knocked her partner into a bush below. They landed with a bit of a bang, and as the smaller dragoness tried to get up, her partner pushed her down with her tail.

"What the hell was that for!" the little green dragon whispered angrily.

"Shh. Look up." the other dragon gestured with her head.

Just then a giant red dragon flew out of the temple and into the night, clutching a small egg.

The green dragon looked at her companion.

"The temple is being raided and you want to waste time hiding from him?" she whispered still angry.

"He's not supposed to know we are interrupting," she whispered back, "I also can't have him find me."

"Ravana, you are being ridiculous!" the green dragon raised her voice," why can't you just tell him that…wait…"

Ravana had just taken off into the temple.

"That crazy girl," the green dragon muttered taking off after her.

The temple had just been raided. Apes ran amuck the place, the remaining guardians were unconscious, and the other eggs were being smashed. Swiftly, Ravana swiped at a group of giant apes as her friend sent a sonic boom toward a group of unsuspecting apes.

"Layla, guard the remaining eggs!" Ravana yelled at her comrade, flipping away an ape trying to do a sneak attack.

Layla glided over to a small group of eggs in the corner and sent tremors towards some oncoming apes. After that group flew out the windows, the leader of the raiders, an ape with a glowing green eye told the rest to retreat.

"We have what we need," he said holding an egg over his head," and you, Ravana..."

Ravana halted her siren call on a group of apes.

"Don't think you've won against him," he chuckled at her, "You can't run forever!"

Layla saw the fear rise in Ravana's eyes and jumped in the air. Her eyes started to glow, and the ground shook.

"Take this, bastard!"

She unleashed her fury power and sent those apes over the forest edge. As she came down from her attack, she panted a little and looked at the remaining eggs.

"Do we have the right eggs?"

Ravana remained frozen.

"Ravana!"

She jolted back to life and went to check the eggs. There were six of them. A yellow, red, blue, silver, and gold.

"Most of them." She said looking down, "Ignitus must have had the purple dragon, and the black dragon was taken by Gaul."

"Damn it." Layla stated as she sauntered over. She examined the eggs for cracks and jumped to the window.

"Where are you going?" Ravana gazing over to her.

"Uh, I'm kind of a bit of a midget; I need a basket to carry these eggs back." She said cocking her head. With that she dove out and came back with a tightly nit basket.

"Help me load these eggs in," Layla ordered.

Ravana sat there as her friend loaded the basket. All except a light blue egg that remained under Ravana's forearm.

"You know I have to take all of them." Layla said.

"I know."

Layla sighed. "Like you have said before, you are dangerous enough to a normal dragon, but if something happens to that dragon, we could be done for."

Ravana remained silent.

"Look, I understand why you don't want me to take it, but I have no other options."

"You can let me take care of this dragon." She demanded, "We are the only ones of our kind, and I don't want too much pressure to make it go mad with power."

"You really think you can handle a half purple dragon while you have the influence of the Dark Master?"

Ravana nodded her head.

Layla sighed and took hold of the basket.

"Fine, but only because I trust you," she said, " but, if you find yourself unable to protect it or it becomes mature enough to fight, then you must send it to me, O.K.?"

"Thank you and I promise." Ravana bowed her head.

Both of the dragons went their separate ways that night. Layla took the four remaining eggs and took off into the moonlight, where she was going, no one was really sure. As for Ravana, she took off as well with the last egg, looking for a secluded place to hatch the next half purple dragon.


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

It was blurry to me at first. I felt like I had woken up from a long complicated dream that made no sense. And it basically didn't. I saw almost everything that had to do with the race of dragons, from the beginning to parts of the end. The only thing is, I couldn't remember any of it. Then I focused my eyes to find a blood red stare in front of me. I must have held my breath, since the monster the eyes belonged to glared at me.

"Are you conscious yet?" It asked. I could only gasp. My vision was clear and I found myself face to face with a giant black dragoness. Her glare was the only reason I hadn't answered. I had scene it in my nightmares.

I nodded, unable to speak. The dragon backed up and looked out of the cave to look at nothing in particular. It seems like she was off in another thought. I took the chance to look at my location. I had been lying in a small cave that was somewhere above a forest.

I looked around more to observe a small pond to the side of the cave. I sauntered over, apparently unwatched by the dragoness, and looked at myself. I was still very young, it looked. I couldn't have been more then a few years. I looked over my shimmering blue scales and my purple wings and under belly; I looked over at the dragoness and noticed the same.

"So you notice our similarities, do you?" she said looking over to me. I nodded.

She sighed and walked over to me. "Can you understand what I am saying?"

I nodded.

"Can you speak yourself?"

I thought about saying yes, but I still didn't know who she was. I shook me head, and she started to explain.

"Young one, my name is Ravana," she began," To start I will tell you that you have been in a long slumber for a few years. During those few years, you have had massive amounts of information of history flooded into your head, is this true?"

I nodded. How did she know that?

"Never mind how I know this. I have a friend who has been told about you. Anyway, I will tell you this, you are not an ordinary dragon. The visions in your heads are there because of the destiny you have written out for you. And I can guarantee after much training, you can see the past and future on your demand and not just on random moments, like they are supposed to from now on."

What dragon would no about me if I have been in a coma since I was born? How did this dragon know about my powers? What is my destiny? I couldn't sit silent anymore.

"Why do you know so much about me? What am I then? What is this destiny I supposedly have? Where are my parents?"

"So you do talk, huh?" she said still staring above me." I can answer some of your questions. You would be similar to what is called an Oracle dragon, which is basically a dragoness who has abilities that surpass the Chroniclers, but were not chosen themselves."

"So I was in line to be Chronicler, now I am not?" I looked through my memories, and apparently he is a grand dragon who rules over all of time.

"No, you are next, for when our current Chronicler's time is up. But you needn't worry; it will be a while before then."

I pondered that thought as she went on.

"As for your next question, or your first, I cannot tell you too much about how I know about you. For you see, it is still too early to know what side you are on, regarding Malefor that is."

Malefor. I had seen him plenty of times in my dreams. Right next to her. How would my path run with him?

"Your one to talk about sides," I don't know why I decided to lip off to this giant dragon, who could probably rip me to pieces.

"I am not a proud dragon," she said as she lowered her head. "I have done things in my past, and I am paying for them now. But I am not on his side anymore. I am on my own. This leads to your destiny."

Nice subject change. There's something there that she's hiding.

"You have a destiny written to be the next Chronicler, and an ice guardian. Whether you know it or not, you have a strong power of ice, and with training, you can manage to control it."

"Could I do it now?"

"You are much too young, although seeing as you can understand this conversation; you may be able to do that."

Weird. So now I am a history keeper and an ice legend to be. There can't be more.

"One more thing. " Ravana said looking back up at me, "You notice that you are half purple. I will tell you now, that you are the only dragon of you kind to exist in thousands of years."

"You are one too though!"

"Yes, but I am the first and only one until a few years ago. I will warn you now that it is written in history that half purple dragons are dragons that can learn the powers of the purple dragon, in longer time I may add, but have a destiny of evil."

"That's what happened to you! How does this involve me?"

She looked away ashamed. Why was she ashamed? Did this written thing have to do with her?

"Let's say, young one, that a half purple dragon as Malefor's ally mean we have lost."

I get it now. This fierce dragon, she was guarding me from Malefor. But I didn't get it. A half purple dragon like her could fight him off I suppose, but why would she risk her life to guard someone like me?

"Ravana," I pronounced her name honorably," I will never side with him. I don't know what you did, but I won't end up like you. I promise."

She smirked at me. "Your words are strong, but things change, young one, and you can know that your mind may change as well."

"Not likely."

I went over to the mouth of the cave to overlook the sunset. I had too much to think about. How much more information did I have to get before my head exploded? I fell to the ground of the cave and sat dazed.

"I'm going hunting," Ravana said as she stood over me. "I will get you something to eat."

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"I learned a lot in my dreams," I said awkwardly, "My name is Glacia."

"Well Glacia," she said getting ready to take off, "I hope you have a nice life from here."

With that she took off into the forest, while my mind was in another world.


	3. Chapter 2: The Messenger

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything Spryo, just the plot and oc's**

**Also, due to the fact I have school, I will update on the weekends, yep,yep**

**Gracias^_^**

* * *

The days went into a routine after that. Everyday, Ravana would go hunt for food, and I would spend my time in the cave, having my visions be my entertainment. After a few hours, Ravana would come back, we would eat, and I would ask her all the questions I had for her. I'm surprised I never got annoying, considering I always had more questions for every answer.

It did get extremely lonely in the cave all this time. I mean, Ravana is an excellent protector and friend, but it feels so secluded. Sometimes, I even doubt there may be other dragons out there. Ravana says there were, but they had gone into hiding a while ago, plus no one was allowed to see her. I never got an answer why that was so.

I woke up suddenly inspired. I knew she had something with the Dark Master, but didn't she have other friends too? Someone to be by her side when the times were/are dark? I hoped over to where she was sleeping and nudged her lightly.

"Hey, Ravana?"

"I'm still sleeping, Little One," she mumbled, "I'll answer your questions later."

"It's only one."

She chuckled. "It's never only one with you."

She opened her eyes and got up. I still got a bit frightened when she looked at me. I don't know why I was still scared of her eyes. She wasn't evil, or even mean, so why was I scared?

"Do you have any friends?"

"Depends on what you mean by friends."

"You know, someone who loves you and protects you no matter what you do."

Ravana walked over to the edge of the cave and looked out. Oh great. Whenever she went to look out, I knew I was going to get some kind of cryptic message. I waited as she composed her thoughts.

"Yes, I have one friend, her name is Layla. You might have seen her in your visions."

I thought for a second. She was the short green one that helped Ravana the night of the raid.

"Is she a good friend?"

"Of course. She has been there for me since we met. She told me once that even though I was evil at the time, she could still tell that I was good somewhere." Ravana gazed out at the forest. "To answer your next question, she doesn't visit because she has her own agenda and I don't want to put her in unnecessary danger."

She always beats me to the punch. "What is her agenda?"

"That is a secret, but I will tell you in time."

That was interesting. What kind of agenda did she have? Must be pretty secretive if I can't know. Then again, she doesn't tell me a lot.

…………………………………………………………..

My curiosity was peeked. I spent a lot of time looking for a vision that would give a hint as to what Layla was up too. Ravana had noticed this and told me to find something else to do.

"It is none of your business what she does," she said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm not allowed outside."

"Watch the water fall," she said to seriously to be a joke," I am going to get our food, occupy yourself."

I watched her leave and hatched an idea.

"Well, since your not here, I'm going outside." I talked to the air.

I fluttered to the ground, unsure of how to land. I hadn't been out of the cave since I was born. It turns out flying isn't as hard as I thought. Slowly, I flapped my wings and soured through the trees. It was interesting. Everything was so green and vivid. I know Ravana would kill me, but it doesn't hurt to see the world a little.

I saw a little sparkle ahead of me. It seemed to be moving toward me as well. Maybe it's a star? I sped up and tried to see if I could reach it, but instead I ran into someone's face and fell to the ground.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, are you hurt?"

I looked up to see a dragon my age. I could see why he sparkled. His scales looked pure gold, as did his eyes. I stumbled getting up, so he nudged me up.

"It's fine, and I'm fine."

"Good, good." He said looking away awkwardly, "My name is Aidon by the way, and I'm just trying to get a message to someone."

"My name is Glacia, and I was just out for a stroll."

We laughed awkwardly at the crack. I wasn't sure how to talk to him. He was the first dragon I had ever met, other then Ravana.

"So, the message, who's it for?"

"Ah, well, I wasn't given a name," he shrugged, "I was just told to deliver this message from Layla to a black dragon," he said gesturing to a note tucked in a green collar he had on his neck. I was looking at the earth symbol on it when I saw him staring at me.

"Oh, well, I think I know who the message is for, and I can show you to her." I volunteered.

"Oh, thanks, I wasn't sure where to look either."

We glided together to the cave. It turns out he is part of a group of dragons that are in a resistance to fight the Dark Master. I asked him about Layla's part and he said she was the leader. I almost burst out at that, I had seen her in my dreams. I didn't know how such a tiny dragon could control a group of tall strong dragons.

We reached up to the cave and it seemed empty.

"Uh, Glacia, why are there rubies in the back of the cave?"

I looked over to just notice Ravana pouncing in front of us. She curled her tail to block the only exit. We scrambled to the back of the cave, while Ravana told me off.

"I told you about visitors, the outside, and what you say."

"I know, but I was bored and I didn't know that…"

"Never mind it, Glacia," she said when she looked at the gold dragon next to me. "Who may you be and why are you here."

"I am Aidon and I was sent here by Layla to send this message," he said taking out the scroll.

"Hmmm. Very well. I can see Layla gave you that collar." She said taking the scroll. "Good choice too, since I probably would have slashed you when you first walked in here."

Aidon's eyes grew big. I couldn't help but snicker at that. Sometimes Ravana's sense of humor was a bit too dark to be funny.

"By the way, you two can go up to the front of the cave," Ravana said, still reading, "I need to read this in private."

We both trotted to the front of the cave. I still didn't know what I was supposed to talk about with Aidon. I mean, we didn't have to talk since he was staring out at the sky, but it still felt strange sitting in silence.

"So, do you live with her then?"

"Yeah, she's my guardian."

"Does she ever let you see anyone else?"

"No, she's not allowed out of the cave for safety reasons." Ravana answered from the back of the cave. "Aidon, how long did it take you to come here?"

"Uh, a couple days."

"Well, after all that traveling, I certainly can't just let you take off right away. Stay here for a few days, at least until you feel ready to go."

Aidon looked at me for approval. I didn't know what to say. I'd met him only a half hour ago. How was I supposed to decide? I suppose at least there would be someone new to talk to besides Ravana…

"You should stay; I haven't had company in a long time."

"Thank you so much!"

"Now, now, little ones," Ravana said coming up to us, "You two should know something important."

"Was it in the note?" I asked.

"Yes. I have gotten word that the Dark Master has a new beast running the realms. I don't know all the details, but she is a merciless beast, and I don't want either of you outside this cave, for your own protection."

"Then when can I go home?"

What kind of question was that? Why would you want to travel while some merciless beast of the Dark Masters was running about?

"Whenever you feel ready to leave, I shall escort you to you home."

I was going to ask where that was, but Ravana quickly changed the subject.

"So who's hungry?"

"I am!" yelled Aidon.

The both of them went to eat, while I sat in the opening thinking. It was a bit strange for Ravana to be so lenient on me. Even when I thought about going out she would lecture me. I didn't get why she didn't care now. I had even brought back another dragon! I didn't understand it, and I guess I wasn't going to anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Choices

Aidon stayed longer then the few days he was given. In fact he practically moved in with us. Every week Ravana asked him if he wanted to go home, he would look at me, I would shrug, and he would say no. Ravana never objected. So I got to know Aidon quiet a bit. It turns out we had a lot in common, like we both didn't know our parents, we couldn't understand our caretakers, and we both had a sense of adventure.

Needless to say, I really liked him.

………………………………………………………

I looked out at the twilight sky. I always loved how it looked. It gives me something to do when no one is around, and no one was. Ravana had been gone for a few days. I have no idea where she went, and she never left me alone for more then a few hours. I was a bit worried, especially when I saw Aidon sleeping so calmly in the corner of the cave. It just made me a little tenser to see him so lax about everything.

I sighed and looked at the sky, which was fading into black. I couldn't help but think something was about to change, I just can't explain it. I slowly began to doze off, and I was asleep.

Then, it went surreal. I thought I was having a normal vision, but I ended up in a place I had only seen once. The Portal of Convexity. I looked around. This couldn't be real! I was there in solid form. I usually only appeared as an invisible spirit, but I could actually feel the ground at my claws. I panicked and tried to run.

"You know you can't fly yet, half purple one."

I turned around to see large raging yellow eyes. I jumped back a bit, almost losing my balance on the edge.

"How did you get in my dreams? Is this a joke? Are you a vision?" My questions just spewed out without me actually thinking about what I was saying to him.

He chuckled at me. "This is not a dream." The large purple dragon in front of me said, "This is no joke either. I am here to give you a message, or another choice."

"I don't need any choices from the likes of you, Malefor."

"Malefor, huh? You have a lot of nerve addressing me by my name. No matter, it just proves you are more worthy of my option."

I tried to freeze him at that moment. When all that came out was a thin stream of ice, he rolled his eyes.

"Your ice attack is no use here; I suggest you put it away."

I stopped. I had just learned a few weeks ago, so of course it wouldn't be enough to knock over the Dark Master.

He continued talking. "I have heard about you from an ancient prophecy, and I know you have a solid path in front of you."

"Where do people keep hearing this prophecy about me from?" I muttered, unaware I said it out loud.

"There are ways, but to continue, you have the choices of either taking your post as Chronicler when his time is up, and spending all eternity locked in seclusion, or you can be an ice guardian, which takes you away from any adventure you could have after my reign."

"After your reign? So you will fail!"

"Silence! I will not fail, but you will when you pick a choice that hides you away from your true nature. Alas, I have another choice for you."

"I am not interested."

"I'll tell you anyways, so you can think," he said circling me, "I can succeed at my goal, but I can always use help, so I ask you, if you would like to work beside me. Together, with our impenetrable power, you and I can rule as the Gods of the new world, just like the prophecy says you will."

Was this real? I can't believe the Dark Master just asked me this. What was this prophecy saying about me? I just stared in shock at the giant dragon. I just couldn't believe it.

"You know what?" I finally said, "You can take that option, and shove it. I know you use dragons for their power and dispose them afterwards. You did that to your troops, Ravana, and your doing it now to that black beast in the sky!"

I just realized I mentioned Ravana's name when I was done. I immediately bit my tongue.

"Ravana? So that's were you have been hiding. With that double crossing vixen, huh? Well, for your own safety and worth, I will tell you that she is as good as dead when you wake up, so I suggest you find Cynder, my black beast, and she can take care of you from here. Good Luck"

"Wait, what are you talking about? Don't go!" I yelled as my surroundings faded to black. I kept yelling out to him. What was he talking about? What was going to happen to Ravana? Where was I going to go?

I heard someone whispering in my ear then, but when I remained unresponsive, it turned into a yell.

"Wake up now, Glacia!"

I was nudged awake by Ravana. She must have gotten home during my nightmare. It was pitch black outside and Aidon was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Aidon?"

"He left. I sent him away. Now get up fast. Time is of the essence."

"What do you mean sent him away, and what do you mean of the essence?"

"You ask way too many questions. Here put this on."

She tossed over a color like object that looked like an iron collar. She also tossed over a scroll.

"Put that on and put that in the collar." She ordered gesturing to the stuff.

I threw them on without hesitation. I trusted Ravana, so I wouldn't go against her orders.

"When you were sleeping just now," she said after I put the scroll in," did you talk to the Dark Master and mention my name?"

"I did, and I am so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"You don't need to apologize, just listen. I am still corrupted by the Dark Master, and I will stay that way until he dies or another purple dragon can get rid of it."

"I could..."

"No, you can't, only a full purple dragon can. You also need to know that the darkness is strong enough to take over my body on Malefor's command, and he just made it that."

"Wait, so he's taking you over right now?"

"As we speak, now I need you to get out now, and go to Dante's Freezer. There is a range of mountains on its outskirts. You need to find the center mountain and enter through the opening in the middle. When you get in you will find the dragon resistance. There you need to talk to Layla, the small green dragon. Talk to no one else until you find her, then do as she says."

"Ravana, did I do this to you?"

"No, it was only a matter of time before it happened, now go!"

I ran toward the edge, while Ravana nudged me. I stopped clear in my tracks.

"I can't leave you like this!" I said turning to her.

"You have to. I can kill you, you know that!"

"There has to be something I can do! I don't want you to die!"

"There is nothing to do, and my dyeing is not 100% certain! Please go. I only care about your safety now."

I looked at her. Her eyes were filled with sadness. I couldn't leave her to suffer, it was too cruel. I may never see her again.

"Ravana, I want you to know that I am going to fight for you." I said boldly," I am going to bring down the Dark Master and avenge you. "

"Vengeance is not a smart idea to go on, but I appreciate your loyalty. Go now, my time is almost out."

I agreed with that. She was really shaky the whole time we were talking. I turned by back to her and got ready to take off. As I was getting ready to fly, I whispered my only words I had left to say, "Whether I find my real parents or not, you will always be a mother to me."

With that I took off, stifling my cries. I don't know if she heard me, but I wanted her to know how I felt. I glided through the forest, running into Aidon on the way. He must have seen my face; because he didn't say anything more then follow me. I followed him above the sea, where we flew off to our unknown destiny. As we had just left the island out of our sight, I heard a painful screech fill the night, and I flew harder. I knew what I wanted to do.

I'll fight for you.


	5. Chapter 4: Legends

We had been flying for a while. My view was still obscured, not by the endless sea in front of us, but the sight of Ravana going into pieces. I stifled my tears back. I didn't want to cry again. Aidon was flying by my side, still watching me wearily. I had a hunch he was debating on whether he should tell me something or not.

"You know," he eventually said," you will see her again someday."

"Shut up, Aidon."

"O.K., let's talk about something else. Maybe the legend you keep hearing about yourself?"

I had wanted to know about that for a while, but I had no idea he knew it.

"If it's authentic, I suppose."

"O.K. well shortly after Ravana's birth, there was a prophecy made talking about a half purple dragon that would go bad. Many assumed that Ravana was the dragon it was talking about, and the legend went unheard of for many millennia, at least until you were rumored to be born. The thing is, Ravana was the only one of her kind for a long time, and she was rumored to be dead. Most forgot about the legend, thus giving it the name, the Forgotten Legend."

"So I'm some kind of evil dragon? That works."

"No, nothing like that. The wording of the legend talks about a half purple dragon that will grow up surrounded by darkness and will turn evil, however, if the dragon finds some light around her, she will be the protector of the new world."

"I didn't grow up in darkness though."

"Uh...I hate to break it to you but you did, you grew up with Ravana, who is the queen of darkness."

That made sense. It all added up. Why Ravana didn't want me around other dragons, why she told me so little, and why she never let me investigate the resistance. She knew I might turn out evil.

"I am not evil though! I would never do that to you or Ravana, or anyone."

"That's what they thought for Ravana too, but she turned out that way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know all the details, but Ravana had dragons around her who tried to protect her. She turned her back on everyone to be with Malefor."

"That won't happen to me! How can you even consider such a stupid idea?"

"I don't know! I think it's ridiculous and there is a better chance a normal dragon would go evil then you. I mean your sweet, kind, cute..."

"I'm what?"

"Nothing!"

I hadn't considered it before. Was I tempted by darkness? There was no doubt in my mind I had considered Malefor's idea, and I also didn't want to do what was written for me. This Forgotten Legend is the only reason they want me to stay secluded. In all thought, wouldn't putting me closer to a lot of important dragons just be dangerous? I shook my head. I don't know what's going on, but it seems just ridiculous, and complicated. And did Aidon just say I was cute?

"Hey, Glacia, we are almost there!" He yelled pointing toward a frozen mountain."

"Finally! It's really cold here. How do you survive?"

"It's hotter inside, but I have to ward you, don't talk to anyone until we find Layla."

"I know that!"

"Yeah, but you really need to know. Don't. Talk. To. Anyone. There are some dragons that know the legend and will kill you on sight."

"Then what's Layla going to do?"

"Her word is law here. No one dares to defy her unless you want your ass kicked."

"Huh. Sounds like my kind of dragon."

"Tch. Yeah, you say that now."

We approached the highest mountain in the center of the range. We circled around the middle area until we found a small opening.

"Follow me," he whispered.

We flew into the opening, and it was pitch black around us. I looked down into the darkness, and watch Aidon look down and dive. I looked down once, and had no choice. I dove down with him for what seems like forever. Then we see light. Aidon says to wait, and I sit there flapping my wings in the ceiling hole. Aidon looks around below, and it looks good. I landed on the ice floor, and nearly ran into Aidon trying to walk.

"If you can't walk on the ice, glide." He whispered.

I started to glide right next to him, and I got a good look around. The room was huge and full of ice. There were small caves surrounding the walls, which I assume is where the dragons sleep.

We found a giant cave entryway in the center and made our way through it. And smack into a pair of coal black eyes.

"So, the legend is true," the eyes moved to reveal an orange dragon with black horns and wings," another wench like you come to corrupt our world. And you have the audacity to walk into our resistance? You stupid bitch."

I shuddered and landed. Aidon walked in front of me.

"Shut up, Anayra," he said," she is here on Layla's invite, so back off, and watch your language!"

"Shut up yourself, whelping," she glared at him," and you, you should know, I am going to kill you like that inbred succubus you are."

"I am not a succubus or inbred for that matter. I can be a bitch on my own time, and you know what I will be." I yelled at her.

Aidon gulped.

"You should just watch yourself, you don't even know me! Besides, why do you think you are so high and mighty? Last time I check you weren't even in charge here!"

I should have stopped before I said anything. Anayra screeched at me, and then reared up. I was going to die. I closed my eyes, and heard a loud bang on the wall. I opened one eye to see Anayra was thrown to the wall and where she used to be standing was a small green dragon.

"Anayra, you watch your tongue and don't you ever address or attack Glacia the way you did!"

"You should watch yourself, Layla; you could fall in the small cracks around here." She said getting up.

"You know what? You can just get your damn mouthy ass outta my cave, you got that?"

"Whatever," Anayra said walking out of the cave.

Layla growled a little bit, and look at me. "Nice to finally meet you, I am Layla, as you already know," she said politely," May I read that scroll? I think it's for me."

"Uh, sure."

She took it and began reading. I looked at Aidon, and he was shaking a little. Was this tiny dragon really that scary?

"Well, Aidon, it's good to know you are back, but why don't you rest or eat? You must be exhausted." Layla said as she put the scroll away.

"Actually I'm..."

"GO EAT!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Aidon said running out.

"That boy is so strange sometimes." Layla commented.

"Yeah, but he's my friend, so I don't mind."

She looked at me. "Glacia, Ravana is unable to care for you, so she sent you here. This is part of the deal we made the night we saved you."

"What deal?"

"I was going to take your egg back with me, but Ravana insisted that all the pressure to use your powers would make you evil, like the Dark Master became. So I agreed to let you go with her, until she was unable to care for you."

"So that is why she sent me here?"

"Obviously."

"Wait, have you heard the legend about me?"

"I'm familiar with it, yes."

"Don't you know I could betray you all and kill you?"

"Yeah, but here's the thing, I trust you." She said nobly," Just like I trusted Ravana, and so far, I haven't regretted it one bit."

"What if you're wrong?"

"Then I am one damn fool." She said walking by me." Why don't you come with me, so I can explain this little group of ours a little better?"

I followed behind her. I couldn't believe what had happened. I didn't know dragons could take the legend so seriously. I couldn't help thinking that the others were like that. I trotted into the now full room, and took a deep breath. I was ready for an attack.


	6. Chapter 5:Welcome to the Resistance

**Disclaimer:I know I keep forgetting to add this, I do not own Spyro, just oc's and plot.**

* * *

I managed to walk into the other cave unharmed. Most of the dragons were occupied with each other and barely noticed me. I sighed in relief as I followed Layla back up into the ceiling hole. We flew out and landed on a ledge outside. She walked to the very edge and looked over at me.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

I nodded and came next to her. She sat there sitting and staring at me.

"I must ask you to pardon Anayra," she said shaking her head, "She has had a horrid past and suffers from extreme hostility to others."

"It's no problem, I guess. But, why was she so…so…"

"Bitchy? Let's just say that she knows the forgotten legend and believes in its darkness."

"I'm not evil! Why does everyone think I am…?"

"Because you have thought about going to the Dark Master, correct?"

I couldn't respond to that. I had pondered going to this Cynder dragon, but thought otherwise.

"Look, I'm not trying to put you down, but we can't be too cautious." Layla said still watching me, "I will tell you this though, I believe you can change your species meaning, whether it's for the good or worst, it is your choice."

"You believe in me that much? Wow. You hardly know me..."

"I may hardly know you, but that doesn't mean anything to me."

I couldn't help but feel so attached to her. This dragon was risking her life on a whim. I could see why many dragons here admired her.

After a bit of silence I had to ask my questions. "Why am I here? What is this place for? What do you want me to do?"

"Geez, Ravana was right, you ask a lot of questions."Layla said as she got up. "To answer your first question bluntly, you are here because this is the safest place for you to be at the moment. Next to the temple, I mean, but they have enough chores with the purple dragon."

"I'm also here because you are a resistance against the Dark Master and I am a token, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I felt that didn't need to be explained."

"I guess…"

"To answer your next question, this is basically the hideout of our resistance, there are about 30 of us, along with some young ones your age, and we are divided into 5 groups of 5-6. All the dragons are divided up evenly so there is one kind of dragon in each group. There are five group leaders, which would be me, Terron, Naela, Derrikus, Anayra, and Duke for the smaller one. There is one over all leader, which is me. We all have one purpose, and that is to bring down the Dark Master."

"Do you think all of you can do it?" I asked awestruck, "I mean, Malefor has a huge army."

"Yeah, of apes, not dragons," she said flexing her wings, "we have a lot of power, plus we have you...maybe?"

"Of course! But what can I do?"

"You are going to be trained to develop your ice breath, and any other breath you have, then you can help us fight the Dark Master."

Wow. Could my help really bring him down? I could even get trained here. I couldn't object to that. I was pretty excited.

"Well, set me up a cave, I am ready on your command."

Layla chuckled. "I thought you would be eager. Now come so I can properly introduce you to the others."

I panicked. Would the others accept me? I didn't know, so I walked slowly behind Layla as we went back into the hole and into the giant circular cave, where all eyes were on us. Layla jumped on a small ice mound that was in the cave.

"Attention, I have an important notice for you all."

All the dragons stopped starting and gathered around.

"As you all know, we are in the midst of the darkest times in our history, and have been for centuries. But amongst every cloud of darkness, there is always a light, and I have found our light." Layla gestured for me to come up next to her. I walked up slowly, still being stared at.

"Glacia is the Forgotten Legend. She has come to help us; however, as she is aware as well, the legend could still go to the dark side, but that is something we are willing to risk."

"Speak for yourself!"

I looked over to see Anayra sauntering toward the front. All the dragons made room for her.

"I am a dragoness of reason. What is your view?" Layla said, still bold as ever.

"I am saying, why should we take risk with this little worm? We have enough evil to go around, why bring us to our doom? If anything we should kill the little whelping here!"

I coward back a little as some dragons murmured in agreement.

"No." Layla ordered, "If we are already in darkness, then there is no risk involving her. We sealed our fates when we went against the Dark Master. You of all should know that, Anayra."

Anayra growled at us. I was shaking, and not because of the cold.

"Whatever, but she better be on her toes. One wrong move and she is dead."

"One more thing, no one is allowed to harm her, unless she poses an apparent threat."

All the dragons agreed with her. I couldn't believe her influence over them all. She called the meeting to a close and the dragons went back to their usual business, probably talking about what just happened.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Layla asked me.

"That was the most awful thing ever.

"Trust me; she gets a lot worse, but just for future protection, stay away from her."

"No problem, but, why is she so mean?"

"That is not my story to tell, but you can ask her if you really want to know."

"No thank you."

As we were walking off the mound, we were greeted by three other dragons. One was a very thin, green, male dragon with silver horns and amber eyes like Layla. The other dragon was a bight yellow with big bright yellow eyes. The last one was another male dragon, who was more muscular then the green one, and was pure white.

"Interesting speech, sister," the green dragon said," But you could have told off Anayra a little better."

"Yeah, I am so sure starting a fight with her would just make my day," Layla said jokingly to the dragon," Oh, by the way this is my brother Terron, the yellow one is Naela, and the old whit one is Derrikus."

"I'm not as old as you, granny," Derrikus retorted. Naela smacked him with her tail.

"Behave you," she scolded. "It's nice to meet you, Glacia, I have heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. So what is your elemental power supposed to be?" I kind of blurted the question out.

She laughed at me a little. Apparently she was used to that. "It's complicated, but I absorb the suns energy into my scales and they reflect back as nuclear lasers."

As I stared awed, Layla explained that they were the leaders and would offer training in fighting skills. She also told me that I would get ice elemental training from the strongest ice dragon in the resistance.

"What about the ice guardian?"

"Unfortunately he has been missing for some time now," Derrikus said, "So Avrick will teach you."

"He's in my group, he is such a sweetheart." Naela said. I noticed Derrikus huffed at that. Interesting.

"Yeah, and he is one of our best hunters, so he will be back once he is done," Layla added, " Now, I must introduce Glacia to her group, so I'll see the rest of you later."

As we walked away, I looked back at the other three.

"They seem so strong." I stated.

"They are also pretty intelligent too," Layla responded.

"What do the guy dragons do?"

"My brother is an earth dragon as I am, and Derrikus can manipulate the cold and snow. It's rather useful for where we are."

"Wow. What does Anayra do?"

"She is a mistress of shadows. A very rare dark gift, but very useful."

I thought about that. Many dragons here were oddly colored. Do the rest of them have odd talents? There had to be a few normal ones if Layla, her brother, and Avrick were. I thought about that as Layla led me to a group of young dragons.

There were four of them. There was a red dragon breathing fire are a yellow dragon with blue strips and a current going between her horns. There was a silver dragon sitting alone looking over the edge (the cave floor is suspended), and Aidon was watching the fight.

"Hey Glacia!" he said as he ran up to me side. He nudged my a little to go forward. I stumbled a little.

"Play nice you guys," Layla said, "Tell Glacia what she needs to know and I shall return to the others."

Layla left and I turned to the little dragons, now staring at me.

"So you're the legendary dragon we've been hearing about, huh?"The red dragon said, "I though you would be...I don't know, mightier?"

"Shut up, Duke. You wouldn't know mighty if it came up and shocked your butt, like this," the yellow dragon said as she shocked his butt.

"That is a cheap shot!"

"Would you two stop bickering and be polite." The silver dragon said as she sauntered over. "I am Silver. The two ice heads here are Duke and Zepta."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Yeah it is," Duke said coming up, "You know, I couldn't help but notice you are really…"

"Can it flame boy or you'll lose a wing." Aidon glowered at him. I raised my eyebrow. It was weird to have guys kind of fighting over me.

"Well, it is brilliant to have you," Zepta began, "I would just like to say we are eager to have you as part of our group and that we shall be really good friends. I hope you get adjusted here, considering we have fighting training everyday and elemental power training, depending on our powers and…."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I would like to hear more, but I came a long way, I would just like to rest now."

"You can stay in my cave." Aidon volunteered.

"Like heck she won't, she is staying in our cave." Silver said. With that I followed her to her cave and fell onto the floor. I couldn't believe what kind of mess I was in. I wonder what Ravana would have done if she were here. Maybe she could have shown Anayra a thing or two. I just hope wherever she is, she is safe.

* * *

_Please R&R..I'de like some feedback, gracias^_^_


	7. Chapter 6: Trainers

**Disclaimer: Don't own Spyro, just plot and other charectors**

* * *

**Vision Sequence**

There was one egg in the middle of the temple. Two adult dragons surrounded it. One dragon was a black dragon with his red underbelly lowered to the ground. The other one was a tall white female, with blue wings and underbelly. They watched the egg as it hatched and a black and purple dragon came forth. Slowly, the elder dragon's faces changed as a pure black dragon came out as well. The male glowered at the little pure black dragon, while the dragoness shook her head in shame.

_Next, the half purple dragon was trained with the guardians, along a purple dragon, while the pure black dragon was treated with disdain. Slowly, they both gained power, and the half purple dragon and the purple dragon were friends._

_Then they came in flashes. The purple dragon and half purple dragon became close friends, the pure black dragon warned her sister about the dragon. Then the half purple dragon and the purple one went off to the Mountain of Malefor. The final image was that of the two elder dragons drowning in their blood._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Glacia!"

I looked up into the steel eyes of Silver. Apparently I must have been screaming, since she looked concerned.

"Are you fine?"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," I lied, "That's all."

"Good!" yelped Zepta as she popped up from her sleep, "We start training today! I can't wait! You get to meet Avrick and you train with the leaders, and it is so much fun!"

"Geez, relax, "Silver ordered, "Give the poor girl a minute to collect herself."

"Sure, sure, sure," Zepta hurried her words, "but I must say that they already are starting with the guys, so we need to get out there!"

"Wait. What am I doing?"

"Ugh, I'll show you to Avrick, since he is on my way to my elemental trainer." Silver said tiredly.

Zepta had left when she finished her sentence. She was similar to an electric dragon, due to the fact that she talked a lot, but she had a nice personality. Silver on the other hand, I am not too sure about. I followed her out of our cave and over toward a group of dragons.

"So, what is with the elemental training?"

"Well," she began, "elemental training is used to train your element, basically. Each of us younger ones have a unique trainer for each of our abilities. Yours is Avrick, mine is Naela, Zepta's is Krouger, and Duke is trained by Ignitus when he is here.

"What about Aidon?"

"I'm not supposed to go telling it to everyone, but he doesn't have an elemental ability yet."

"How? Shouldn't he have one now? And why is Naela training you? I thought she controlled sunlight?"

"I don't know, he just develops slowly, and she is training me because my ability is the same, except with moonlight."

"Isn't it pointless to train in the day then?"

"Elementally, yes, but she is the best spy dragon in the resistance, so I like to learn from her."

"Spy dragon?"

"Wow, you do ask a lot of question," she stated," a spy dragon is a dragon's specialty. There are five different positions in battle; those are Spy, Attacker, Plotter, Agility, and Defense. My dream is to be the best spy dragon."

"Wow. So each dragon leader teaches one?"

"Yeah, Layla is Agility, Terron is Defense, Naela is Spy, Derrikus is Plotter, and Anayra is Attacker."

"Wow."

"It's good to know you are interested in what we do. It shows your potential."

The both of us looked away from our conversation into the deep blue eyes of a very old ice dragon. His scales were faded with age, and his wings had holes. He had claw marks on his left eyes, making is permanently closed, and he limped slightly on his left.

"Hey, Avrick, found you student." Silver said gesturing toward me.

"Well, well, I see," he said observing me, "You may be the most interesting pupil I will ever teach. Would you come with me so we can begin. My dear Silver, Naela is waiting over there for you."

"Yes sir!" Silver ran forward to Naela. I followed Avrick over to a small cave. I couldn't help but feel inferior to a dragon with his majesty. We got into the cave, which was a pretty decent size, and he looked over at me.

"Now, Glacia," he began," I am Avrick. Purebred ice dragon and eldest dragon amongst us. I have been asked to train you, seeing as you may be the next ice guardian."

"May be? I was told that I was."

"The dragon who told you that may have been pretty sure of that then. My curiosity is peaking a bit, who was the dragon who told you this?"

"That is hardly your business."

"Of course, of course." He said sitting down now," It isn't, but I will tell you now that you will receive no training today. I make a point of getting to know my pupils to strengthen the bond between teacher and pupil."

"Well, I guess that's reasonable." I said sitting down finally," So what would you like to know."

"It's not what I want to know, because believe me, Glacia, I know a lot more then I should."

"So you know about the legend?"

"Of course, but let me tell you that in all my life, I haven't seen a dragon so bent to go against their prophecy for the better."

"How old are you?"

I know that was rude, but I needed to know. If he knew as much as he claimed. Maybe he could explain my dream better.

"I am ancient. I shall just say that I was adult at the time Malefor was born."

"So you know about Malefor's childhood?"

"More or less. I also know of his mate, Ravana."

I jumped up. "Mate! She didn't tell me anything about that!"

"So you were with her? That explains some parts of the legend. You really don't know that they are mates?"

"Are? You mean they are still together!"

"Remotely. She has been avoiding him for sometime. She has been ready to escape him for a long time."

I just sat dumbfounded. How could Ravana keep that from me? Maybe it was because I was still a "threat" to her.

"Can you tell me about it?"

"The whole story? Certainly."

"Really? I thought you wouldn't."

"Why not? You have seen it in your head. It's better to know exactly what went on instead of passing judgment on what you have seen."

"You know I can see in my head?"

"Certainly. All of us do. Anyways young one, do you want to hear the story?"

"Of course."

"Well, it began many centuries ago……."

………….TO BE CONTINUED………………………………………………………………………….

_Yes, a cliffhanger type thing. The story is told in the Flashback. Hope you enjoy^_^_


	8. FlashBack1: Ravana and Ranaya

**Dislclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

**This is a flashback chapter. Just to get rid of any confusion, the italics is Avrcik talking, and the normal writing is the story taking place. **

**Oh, Merry Christmas Everyone!**

_

* * *

__It was long ago in the temple. Rumor had been spread about a purple dragon to be birthed. Everyone was eager to catch sight of the new hero to our race. As all the dragons waited outside the temple for the good news, a few important dragons staid to observe. These dragons included the guardians at that time and the eldest black dragon and his mate. All were awaiting the birth of this mystic dragon, and of the black dragon that came as well._

"How long do we wait, Gerydon?" the white and blue female dragon asked as she perched over a small grey egg.

"Anytime now, my dear," Gerydon, the black dragon said as he looked away from the egg," You guys sure today is the day?"

"Absolutely, you and Cierre have nothing to worry about." An ice dragon spoke this time.

Then the two eggs started to crack simultaneously. The grey egg began to break, and the purple egg the guardians were watching did too. The sight was phenomenal. The purple egg hatched a small purple dragon. It was what the prophecies had predicted. Then, out of the grey egg came a small black dragoness, with a purple underbelly.

"My daughter of the prophecy has come forth." Murmured Gerydon. Cierre snuggled her small new daughter. She looked up only to see more black in the egg.

"What in the name of our race is this?" she said looking in.

All movement ceased. The guardians looked up from the purple dragon, in fear, to the pure black dragon emerging from the egg. Gerydon took in a gasp and Cierre was in shock.

"What the hell kind of monster did you birth?" Gerydon yelled at his mate. Cierre didn't answer as she was to busy panicking.

"Relax yourselves." The ice guardian spoke again. "There is nothing you can do. She is your daughter as well, but she is obviously the parasite of the two of them, but none the less she is still here. You must raise her as your child, but she will not be trained with the purple dragon and your eldest daughter."

"My only daughter," Gerydon growled, "that is nothing more to me then a parasite."

_Gerydon was not pleased with the birth of his second daughter. You see, back then it was rare that dragons were born as actual twins sharing the same egg. In fact, there is only one other today. Now Gerydon was a very stubborn dragon, but he still took word of the guardians. He kept the pure black dragon, but treated her no different then dirt. He named his daughters Ravana and Ranaya. Ravana was trained with the purple dragon while Ranaya was kept in the dark from society._

Years had passed since the birth, and now the purple dragon, Malefor, was walking in the forest with a half purple dragon, Ravana.

"You know, you have the most interesting eyes." Malefor commented. "The look almost ruby like."

"Thanks, but you know you're the only one that thinks so." Ravana said blushing.

"I don't get you sometimes," he said, stopping in his tracks, "why do you put up with the shit you do from your dad?"

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Yeah, you do. Ravana, I have told you this often, but you and I need to run away, and clear the world of dragons like your father."

"Malefor, you know I would do anything for you, but I just don't see how this can work."

"You mean Ranaya? My love, you can forget her. She has been trying to keep us apart since we met. You should trust me. Please trust me."

_Ravana was helpless in her unconditionally love for him, so she trusted him, and prepared to leave that night._

"So you're going to run away with that bastard!"

Ravana turned around to see her sister, Ranaya coming toward her.

"Yes I am. I love him."

"He doesn't love you!" Ranaya spat, "he is only using you because you have the same powers and strength he does. Face it, sister, you are just a pawn in his quest to kill us all."

"You're lying. You don't know him."

"Mother and father know enough."

Just then her parents burst into the cave they lived in and surrounded Ravana.

"Do you really think your going to run away with him?" Gerydon yelled at her.

"You don't understand! I love him and he loves me! That's more then I would ever expect from you!"

Ravana was smacked across the face at that comment by her father's tail.

"Don't you dare run your mouth at me! Cierre get out!"

Cierre ran out of the room, not acknowledging Ranaya in the way. Ranaya flew out, leaving her sister to her beatings.

_Now, this may sound cruel, but Ranaya had a point. She knew that Malefor was bad and did whatever had to be done to stop her sister from being hurt. Even if it meant getting her abusive father involved. Little did they know that that was the last time Ranaya would be seen by them. She left overseas to train, so she could someday fight Malefor and kill him. Little did she know that it would be too late._

Now the dragons were adults, and the plan was starting to form. Malefor had secretly been making a deal with the ape colony to be his army and was building his lair, where he and Ravana would run off. Meanwhile, Ravana had hidden herself to escape her father.

Malefor went to Ravana's cave one day. It oversaw the forest and had a small pond in the back. He came on business.

"Ravana, I need to talk to you," he said.

Ravana came over obediently. "Yes, the lair is done," she said nobly, "and we are ready to leave here."

"Not quite yet," he said, "I need no one to find where we are located, that means you can't be tracked."

"You want me to.."

"Kill your family, but only if being together is important at all to you."

_Malefor knew how he had a lot of control over Ravana. He used it to his advantage to kill Ravana's parents. That night Ravana went to her parents and killed them with a few blows of her legendary siren shriek. Her sister had been missing for a number of years, but no one noticed her disappearance. The two of them flew of to his lair on the Mountain of Malefor and staid there for a number of years, until one day, Ranaya returned._

Ranaya walked into the temple one day. She didn't know her parents were dead and what had become of her sister. This was at the beginning of Malefor's reign. She sauntered around looking for someone, when a younger looking Avrick greeted her.

"So you decided to return?" he said to her.

"Yeah, I heard there was some trouble from Malefor. I've been waiting for this day for ages."

"Vengeance?"

"Yes, for corrupting my sister."

"Do you know of your parents fates?"

She got wide eyes at him and glared with her coal eyes.

"He killed them?"

"I am afraid so."

Ranaya began to get ready for take off when Avrick stated one more thing.

"They are at the Mountain of Malefor, do what you feel there, but don't kill yourself. Also, you harness a lot of darkness from your anger, and if it comes, use that power to save yourself."

Ranaya snorted and took off to the mountain, where Malefor awaited.

Ravana wasn't there when Ranaya burst through the mountain and found Malefor at the top. She quickly tackled him to the ground.

"I'm surprised to see you here again. Do you think you can win?"

"I know I can win!"

The battle ensued. As strong as Malefor was, he couldn't quite match Ranaya's attacks. Slowly, the battle turned into Ranaya's win. She had him down and ready for the final blow. That is when she was taken down by none other then her sister.

"You are going to kill me for him?" Ranaya panted on the ground.

"I am going to do anything to help him, and kill those who defy me."

_As Ravana and Malefor readied for the final blow, an amazing thing happened. Ranaya released all her darkness. It was a painful and horrible thing to witness. Her scale color literally floated off in long black streams of smoke. The smoke attacked Ravana and Malefor, giving Ranaya time to escape. She was weakened from that battle and took years to gain her powers back. She was rumored to have died after that. But she merely changed her identity. She now lives in sheer malice and hatred, and prays for the day she can get revenge on her sister. Which may be why she detests you now. Then again, Anayra has been cold ever since._


	9. Chapter 7: Surprise

"She...I mean…Anayra…Ravana's sister?" I rambled out like an idiot.

"Yes, I know it may come as a shock, but I thought you would want to know the story better," said Avrick, watching me freak out, "It can also shed light on why Anayra has a severe dislike for you and everyone else."

It did help me see her better. I assumed she was just a bitter, mean, old dragon, but she was actually just hurt. Hurt, mad, and ready to blow. And she hated me the most, because I remind her of Ravana...

"I guess it's good that I heard that from someone who was there," I began, "but why were you in the temple?"

"Because me dear elder brother was the ice guardian in that time. He was killed by Malefor, and I was left to take his place for a little while."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. A dragon never truly leaves this earth. His spirit walks the earth representing his element. Which is why we have such a wonderful ice cave to stay in."

"Your brother…"

"Gave this mountain to us as a gift, so we could someday make a new world. That is why this mountain is called Enzero's Peak."

All these legends in one. He was an interesting story teller, and I honestly couldn't believe what I was learning. I could really get along well with this Avrick dragon.

"Glacia, it's getting late, you should return to your friends, we shall officially begin tomorrow."

I proceeded to leave the cave, when I thought of a question.

"Avrick, you said there were only two dragon twins born in our history. If Ravana and Anayra were the first ones, who were the other ones?"

"I'll give you a clue. How old do you think Terron and Layla are?"

"Oh. So was the second born treated like a parasite?"

"I would say that since Layla was such a mighty creature, she was spared that pain."

It made since now, why Anayra only respected Layla, only by a little bit. They were both the younger twins. The only difference was that Layla's brother didn't sell her out to the Dark Master. How could Ravana have done that! Anayra risked her life to go saver her sister, and instead she almost dies. I couldn't take that thought and walked over to my cave. I sat down for a while, and then Aidon came in.

"Hey, Glacia, have fun training?"

"It was interesting, but not to fun."

"That's too bad," he said looking at me, "is that why you're upset?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

He lay down in front of me, so we were now eye level. "I won't judge you. You can tell me anything, and I won't say a word to anyone else."

I wasn't sure why I trusted him so much. Heck, I hardly understood why he wanted to know what was wrong so bad. Maybe there was something different about him.

"I just don't know who I can rely on anymore." I finally said looking away from him.

"You can always trust the resistance."

"No, I can't, they could kill me any time they want to, the only reason they haven't is because of Layla's order. I can't rely on these dragons to save my life."

"What about Layla?"

"I suppose I can rely on her, but that's not the same as…"

"A real friend?"

"Yeah. It's just that I've learned that the dragoness who raised me from birth never actually trusted me, and now I'm all alone with some devil prophecy hanging over my head. I just don't see a point in staying here."

"Because you have me." He said scooting a little closer, "and I trust you more then anyone I have ever met, and I'm not just saying that. I don't know if my words mean anything, but I would like to be your friend." He stuck out his left wing forward.

Was he really serious? I didn't know if I could trust him or not, but his words were sincere. I'm not sure how I could tell that, but regardless, I trusted him. I stuck out my wing and touched his. "Then you're my friend."

It was a really sweet moment, until Duke burst through the cave.

"You guys gotta get your asses out here, there's a fight!" he yelled excitedly, "and it's between Terron and Anayra, you gotta….um…what are you two doing?"

"Nothing," we said simultaneously, dropping our wings. Duke gave us a weird look and ran out to the main cave. We followed out to the cave to a big group of dragons. Being small, we ran under the elder dragons to the front where we saw Terron and Anayra pacing opposite of each other.

"It's good you two could come and watch,"Layla said next to me, "You can learn something from this."

"You mean your cool with your brother and her fighting?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, it's just a stupid fight over who gets the most helpings for dinner, but they like to show off their skills, and if it gets too far, Anayra is going to loose a horn." Layla said smiling.

I looked over to watch the fight. Anayra was braced and ready to attack, while Terron was still slowly pacing. Anayra launched at him like a bat out of hell and straight into his tail. Terron's tail smacked Anayra to the floor a few feet away. She got up, clearly pissed, and fired black smoke out of her mouth. I looked to Layla.

"Anayra is a mistress of shadow attacks," Layla explained, "So she uses it to confuse her enemies and block their sight."

I looked back to the fight to see that Terron was blinded by smoke and slithering as close to the floor as he could get, then he let out huge earth tremors, which broke the ground at Anayra's feet. She flew into the air and so did Terron. The both of them fired shadow and sonic booms at each other, until the cave started to echo crumbling noises.

The cave got quiet, and the two in the air flew down. Anayra sauntered back to her cave, glaring at me as she passed, and Terron asked his sister to forgive him.

"It's cool Terron," she said, "That concludes our fight for the night. Go about your business, and I'll check the support."

She flew down below the floor. I must have looked confused because Aidon started to tell me about it.

"You see, the floor of this cave is basically on top of a long ice stick. Before, it was really thick and able to support a lot of weight, now that it is weathered down with all this weight and heat, it is melting and is becoming almost unstable. We may have to move hideouts soon at this rate."

I looked over the edge again. I was surprised that such a big area could still be attached to such a weak beam. Avrick's brother made this cave pretty durable.

As we went over to our group of caves, we saw Zepta and Silver sparing. It looked pretty tied do to Silver's speed and Zepta's electricity.

"Wow, how do you get your power that strong so early?" I asked admirably.

"The boss lady thinks she is the next electricity guardian," Duke explained, "but no shocker there, I am the next fire guardian, or so I am told."

"Really? I haven't seen you use any fire."

"That's cause it's so hot, I am not allowed to use it here. But I'm wondering, are you a future guardian?"

"Um….from what I have heard….yeah…"

"Really? Sweet! That makes you, me, and Zepta as guardians, Silver is the smartest dragon alive, and Aidon is….well…you sparkle right?"

Duke laughed at his own joke, while the other girls rolled their eyes. Aidon glared at him.

"At least the girls like me more."

"Oh hell no!" Duke said. Then Silver came to my side and Zepta went on Aidon's other.

"Oh hell yeah we do!" Silver yelled. We all walked away from him while he was yelling at us to come back.

………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night, I awoke to voices in the main cave. I knew no one was supposed to be out this late, and that I wasn't supposed to eavesdrop, but I couldn't resist. I walk to the cave entrance slowly without waking up Silver and Zepta and heard part of the conversation.

"..I mean, I just don't know what the hell you were thinking when you told her that story!"

I recognized the voice as Layla's.

"She saw it in a dream. It is better to know the exact story then just go by what you barely see."

That was Avrick.

"Regardless of what you feel is right, she is my responsibility and I will not have her know these things!"

"Do you think having her not know is better? She is an oracle, the Chronicler's daughter, so she will see everything eventually."

"Yeah, I know. I know….It's just that I promised Ravana I wouldn't let her know anything."

"You know that Ravana liked to hide things, but you shouldn't. Glacia has all the right in the world to know."

"She does, but I'm just worried. Ravana had a point when she took the egg. She is under a lot of pressure and she has her future mapped out for her. Either do her father's work, or be a guardian, but she's not ready for either. I don't even think she knows what she wants."

"That is true, but remember, as long as we guide her correctly, she will be safe."

"True, but that's not what I am mainly worried about, it's the Chronicler, he is looking for her now. He wants her to be ready to take her place there as soon as possible. She is not ready."

"Then we must protect her. You have been doing a fine job so far, and with a dragon like you watching her, I doubt she will be in too much trouble."

"You're right. I'm going to go to sleep. Thanks for talking with me Avrick.

"Anytime my dear.

The footsteps faded away. I couldn't move from my spot. My feet felt like lead. The Chronicler is my father?


	10. Chapter 8:Truth

The weeks seemed to blur past me after that. I don't know whether it was the repeating routine, or the fact that my father was one of the fates I am trying to avoid. How could no one have told me? Even Layla. I'm not to shocked that Ravana never told me. After all, she's hidden way too much from me for me to trust her. Also, if he is looking for me, won't he find me? He knows everything!

Besides the whole shock of that, things get pretty routine here. I began my regular training a few days after I got to the resistance. Training with Layla and Naela were easy, since it was a lot about speed, and I happened to bet unusually fast. I was pretty irritable around Layla after that night, but I never bothered to explain, even when she asked me. Next was training with Terron, which basically was how to defend yourself. It's pretty simple for the most part, but I like to learn how to use my tail as a better defense. Then there is Derrikus, who is the hardest, because I apparently can't think of a battle strategy to save my life. Then there is Anayra.

The thing I am very thankful for about training is that we are paired in groups of two or three, so it is never just me training with a teacher. This is good, since Anayra, being the expert in attack, takes every opportunity to pummel me to the dust, even if there are witnesses. I thought maybe if I was nicer, she would think I wasn't like what the legend says I am. So much for that idea.

Elemental training went on as usual. My ice attack was extremely powerful and unusually talented, as Avrick said. I also learned how to use electricity breath. It kind of just happened one day while I was training, so now I work with Krouger, the electricity trainer. I was told that I learned my second breath early, compared to Ravana, and that makes me think I may be more of a threat.

Along with the long training, I have become pretty close with the dragons, mostly the younger ones. Duke is pretty cool with me, except for the fact that he hits on me every chance he gets. Silver is the only dragon I can't talk intelligently with. She is pretty open to any ideas and is there to just talk. Then there is Zepta, who has been friendly from the start. The other dragons seemed to have warmed up as well, with the exception of Anayra.

The only thing I was worried about was that I would be found by my father.

………………………………………………………….

"Glacia, you need to pay attention if you want to learn this correctly."

I looked up at Layla. She was demonstrating some speed thing in the air, but I wasn't listening.

"I don't see what point that has."

She looked at me, then over to my training companion of the day, Zepta. "Zepta, honey, your done, go back to the others."

"But I still haven't quiet mastered…"

"MOVE."

"Yes, miss!"

She ran of in the other direction. I looked back at Layla. No doubt she wanted to ask what was with me.

"I don't get what is with you!" she began, "I thought things were going good at first, but something is up with you. What is wrong? Tell me now or..."

"Or you'll get my daddy the Chronicler to get me?" I snapped, "Oh, so scary.

Layla looked taken aback for a moment. Then she got mad.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, and I am glad I did. I thought you were reliable, but you just hid things as much as everyone else I have met!"

"No, it's not like that. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to be afraid of him!"

"Yeah, whatever."

I looked away. I felt ridiculous almost crying, but I couldn't help it. How unreliable could these dragons be?

"Glacia," Layla said softly, "I didn't tell you because I do care for you, that is why I didn't want you to be scared. You have so many things going for you right now, that I didn't want to make you worry over this, at least not now."

"So when were you going to tell me?"

"When it was time for you to know,"

"Oh, is that what Ravana told you to do? Geez isn't she so kind," I mocked, "to bad that wench doesn't give a damn about anyone but her Dark Master."

Layla glared at me. "Don't you dare talk about my friend like that. She loved you like a daughter, which is why she kept things from you. She didn't want you to be scared! And just so you know, if she didn't love, she would still be the monster she was years ago."

I was touched. She really thought of me as her daughter? I choked back some tears and looked back at Layla. "What do you mean? She didn't just turn good?"

"No," Layla said," Ravana is a complicated dragon. She relies on other to make her life. That is her goal, to please those she loves, which is why she was with Malefor for so long. Then she met the one dragon who changed everything she knew."

"Who was that?"

"Honestly, girl? You can see that for yourself tonight."

With that she walked away to her brother on the other side of the cave. Puzzled by her last sentence, I walked back to my, where there was rejoicing going on from my friends.

"I don't believe it!" Duke yelled, jumping around with happiness.

Aidon jumped to my side. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"The purple dragon has been found!" Zepta yelled.

"What?"

"Yeah, he is being trained by Ignitus as we speak, and he is apparently going to free all the guardians and stop that black beast!" Silver yelled.

"That's great, but can he really do it."

"We don't know," Duke said," but Ignitus sent a message saying that we will help him destroy Cynder's army when the time is right!"

"Which means I get to shock those suckers back to the forests!" Zepta yelled.

Everyone was so excited by the news, that no one heard Layla speaking on her ice mound.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked over to her.

"Finally!"She yelled," Now as you all have heard, the purple dragon has been found, but we should not get our hopes up yet. He is still young, and although he has a lot of power, he may still fail. I have talked to Ignitus, and we are being asked to assist in the infiltration Cynder's tower, when the time is right."

Dragons yelled in joy. Layla had to silence them all with a sonic boom that shook the walls.

"However, the bad news is that we may not get to fight her there. She has heard of our resistance and is looking for it. We think once she finds it, she will attack with her will, which is also good, because then the tower will be vacant."

Everyone hushed there. An invasion on the mountain did not sound too good for anyone.

"Well, that's all I got," Layla said jumping down," you may all resume your activities, but just know that we will begin practicing our groupings as soon as possible."

With that Layla walked of into her cave, tailed by her brother.

I couldn't believe it. An invasion? I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. I have barely been here a few months, how could I be ready to fight an army?

"You aren't going to be alone," Aidon said behind me," we are all fighting with you."

I smiled at him. Aidon always knew how to make me happy about nothing. Duke rolled his eyes at me and walked of to his cave. Aidon said goodnight and left as well. I followed Zepta and Silver to our cave, and instead of sleeping, we talked for a while.

"So the purple dragon is here," Silver said," I didn't think he was alive."

"Me neither, do you think we will get to meet him ever?" Zepta asked.

"Probably once this whole fiasco is over," I said.

"That's what I am worried about," Silver sighed," What if we lose?"

"We chose our fates when we chose to go against him," Zepta said," We either kick his butt and have a new world, or die trying."

"You guys really would die for this?" I asked.

"In a heart beat," Silver said," Malefor killed my parents, and he deserves hell for what he did."

I was shocked by that. "He did?"

"Well, yeah," Silver said.

"Everyone here is here because they either lost someone to Malefor or they are trying to protect someone," Zepta added," I mean, I am here because my parents died by him as well."

I instantly felt bad for everyone here. They all had lost someone, or had someone to protect. Yet here I was with nothing to lose, and nothing to gain.

"That's awful!"

"Yeah, but if I witness his death, that is all I need to sleep in peace," Silver said.

After that, they went to sleep, but I staid up. Everyone is suffering at Malefor's hands. I know I have to stop him, I think that is what I should do. I should be with this purple dragon fighting him, yet here I am in solitude. As I was drifting off I remembered what Layla and I talked about earlier. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate as hard as I could. Finally, I saw what I was looking for.


	11. Flashback2: Ravana's One

**Note: Italics are Glacia telling what she sees, normal text is the story going on...**

**Notice:Instead of writing 12 dozen chapters for this, I will continue with a new story, what I mean is I will keep writing the Forgotten Legend, until where New Beginning ends..then I will start a different story taking place during Eternal night, then another for Dawn of the dragon...and maybe another afterwards..it depends...if that makes any sense what so ever...**

**Ah well..enjoy^_^**

_

* * *

__The vision started out in a desert like area. There was a lot of fire, screams, and many other elements flying around. It was hard to see in the moonlight, but it looked like a fight between a lot of dragons and an army of apes. I noticed a giant black dragon leading the apes over head. She took a swipe at some dragon below, and that dragon fell to the ground._

_I noticed then that a giant red dragon took her down. He used his fire fury, and she fell like a fly. She struggled a little, and then fell unconscious. The apes ran away after that, and the dragons gathered. I heard one of them talking about killing her there, but the red dragon objected and said that they would wait till she wakes, get answers, and then deal with her. I followed the heard to the temple and went inside._

_Inside the temple, I could recognize most of the dragons as ones from the resistance. Avrick walked in carrying Ravana on his back. He gently let her down and proceeded to another room. I also saw Naela and Derrikus walking in together. There were a few others, but I didn't see Layla anywhere. Then the red dragon started talking to a giant earth dragon._

"Ignitus, I've known you for too long," the earth dragon started, "you know it's unlikely that she will tell us anything when she wakes up. Why do you want to keep her?"

"Because, she may answer some questions for us,"Ignitus said, "and as evil as she may be, she is not that by choice."

"For your sake and everyone else, you better hope she doesn't attack us."

The green dragon left the room, leaving Ignitus there, looking at the black dragon.

"I don't know what it is about you that interests me, but I hope it's not something that will kill."

_For the next few days, Ignitus staid by Ravana, not leaving her side. Then one day, she finally awoke. It was during the nighttime and most of the dragons were sleeping. Ignitus was looking out to the forest when he heard a slight groan. He looked over to see Ravana moving a little._

"Are you alright?"

Ravana opened her eyes and Ignitus was noticeably taken aback. I'm not sure if he ever had seen eyes like hers before.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she muttered as she slowly stood up, "Where am I?"

"You are at the dragon temple. You were injured during the fight, so we brought you back."

"Well I sure as hell won't answer any of your questions," she muttered, "but I won't kill you."

Ignitus was interested in that. So was I actually. Why didn't she kill him when she had the chance?

"I won't kill you either, but I am wondering, why are you giving us mercy?"

"Why?" she said, "Because it's not worth it anymore. I have been with Malefor since the dawn of time, and I am just sick of being treated like a pawn. I actually staged that passing out so that I would escape later, but then you took me back here, and I was waiting for a death sentence."

"Why would you want to die?"

"I don't see the point of staying here. I am a bad soul. I killed countless innocents, I hurt my only family, and I don't know if I can be considered caring."

"I must object," Ignitus said, "I don't know much about who you really are, but there is always something to live for."

"Whether there is or not I certainly can't go back to the apes."

"Stay here. The dragon warriors here won't mind."

"You really think that would be fine with them?"

"Ignitus, we need to talk."

The green dragon walked in tailed by a yellow dragon and a blue one. Ravana didn't move to look at them.

"Of course it would. Would you please excuse me while I talk to my companions?"

"Of course, Ignitus."

Ignitus looked a little confused as to how she knew her name. I was pretty sure that Malefor may have told her.

"By the way, I am Ravana." She said as she left the room. The other guardians looked over at him.

"Well, well, looks like our dear friend is smitten by that devious fiend," the blue dragon said.

"I am not smitten, I'm merely being hospitable."

"Ignitus, we need to talk about her staying here," the green dragon said, "It may not be wise for her to stay with us. Haven't you given thought that she may be a spy?"

"I have, but I think she is being sincere."

"You would really trust her with all of our lives?" the green dragon asked.

"I don't see why you shouldn't."

All the guardians looked over to see Layla in the entrance, followed by Terron.

"Who are you?" the yellow dragon asked.

"I'm Layla and this is my twin bro, Terron."

"Twins, my what a rareness." The ice dragon declared.

"Yeah, so I have been told," Layla said uninterested, "anyways, we are here to join the fighting."

"You…do you have unusually strong earth powers?" the green dragon asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I think I am just a strong creature."

"You are the next guardian."

"Huh?"

"She is the one to take your place, Terrador?" the blue dragon said, "She's rather tiny isn't she?"

"Size doesn't matter! I can kick your ass any day!"

The guardians were taken aback by her remark. I guess they haven't heard of swearing yet.

"You will be an interesting successor." Terrador said, "And you are welcome here if you like, but we have some business to talk about."

"Okie dokie then," Layla said, "and I talked to Ravana outside. She is really sincere. I would trust her. And just for the record, I have never been wrong once."

_Layla and Terron went into the back while the dragons debated some more about Ravana. In the end, the trusted Ignitus's judgment and let Ravana stay. Then the vision flashed in pictures. Layla became quick to get a leader position after that. Ravana, meanwhile, was getting friendly with Igjnitus. She mostly came out in the night, but when she did, they spent the whole night talking about everything._

_Soon, Ravana was considered dead, and the apes stopped looking for her. I noticed that she was really taken with him. Was he really the one who changed her? I watched as the flashes slowed to a time period about a decade later. Layla was having an argument with Ignitus._

"The point is if what the legend says is true, then the purple dragon will come soon," she said, "and we will be a nuisance, if we leave we can get a better hide out, and train in secret."

"Who would lead all of you?" Ignitus asked, "Some of you can get pretty insane, and I don't know who has the audacity to…"

"I do and I will."

"I'm not sure if that would be wise..."

"Is it because I am short!" she yelled, "Because you know I can kick ass and get this group going pretty well."

"I know, but I'm not sure if you can handle it."

"I think she can."

The both looked over to see Ravana walking into the room.

"I'm just saying that Layla is a strong leader and very wise." She explained, "If there is anyone who could lead these dragons, it's her."

Ignitus looked down to Layla and back at Ravana.

"If they are willing to let you lead, you may go by dusk."

"Oh my second tail, I will!" Layla yelled as she flew off into the other room. Ignitus was puzzled by the strange saying, but quickly recoiled when Ravana walked to his side.

"Speaking of leaving, I need to speak with you." She said, looking straight at him.

"Speaking of leaving? "He inquired, "Do you plan on going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going away, it's not safe for me anymore," she explained, "Malefor knows I am still alive, and he is still a part of me...and I can't betray him."

Ignitus looked taken aback. Actually I was too. If she was really changed, then why was she still devoted to him?

"You don't have to do anything. I can protect you."

"No, you can't. If the darkness in me takes over, then I could kill you. You are to good a friend to die at my claws."

"I don't know how to make you stay. But I'll tell you this. Whether Malefor is the one for you or not, I will always be here for you, no matter what."

Ravana looked away toward the entrance. Was she crying? Maybe she really did change, and she was leaving to protect him. She did love him.

"Don't count on it."

_She flew off into the sunlight, and hadn't seen Ignitus since then._


	12. Chapter 9: News

**Note: Italics are Glacia's Visions**

**Another Note: Enjoy^_^**

* * *

The next morning I was awaken by Zepta's electricity.

"Ouch, you need to be careful with your horns!" I said groggily.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just too excited, and I had to wake you, and Silver and all the others are busy out there waiting for the news about how…"

"What's going on?"

"The purple dragon, Spyro, has found Volteer, the electricity guardian! Which means that once he trains Spyro, he is going to come here, and find the next electricity guardian and that means me!" she yelled excitedly.

Wow, I guess this Spyro dragon is better then I thought. Before I could even get up, Zepta grabbed my by my tail and dragged me out to the main cave where Layla was talking to a strange looking mammal.

"What's that?" I asked pointing over to the strange creature. The dragon closest to me, Naela, answered me.

"He is from the Valley of Avalar," she explained, "He is a cheetah like creature who delivers messages and other essentials for the guardians. He and his brother are the only ones who help. The rest of their village isn't too fond of us."

I looked back to the strange cheetah thing. He was about shoulder length to a normal dragon, or in Layla's case about a few heads taller, he had light green fur, and silver piercings up both ears. After Layla was done talking to this creature, she stepped on her mound.

"As you all know, Volteer was rescued a few days ago," she began, "and he has confirmed that once Spyro has been successfully trained, he will come to teach us in his knowledge for a little while."

I looked forward to this. After all, a guardian had many things that could be taught to us. Plus I could learn some more things to do with this electricity breath.

"I can't believe that purple dragon actually succeeded in freeing one of them." Silver said as she came up with the others.

"Yeah, but the kid still has a few more to go," Duke added.

"I think he is doing pretty well," Aidon said, "who knows? Maybe we will succeed after all."

We all sighed at that thought. All I did was think. Silver would avenge her parents, Zepta would take her place as Volteer's successor, Duke would take his place as Ignitus's successor, and what would I do?

"Hey Aidon," I thought suddenly, "Let's walk for a bit."

As we left to walk around, I heard Duke making some howling noises. I was thinking about zapping his butt, but Zepta and Silver beat me to it. Aidon and I walked around for a short while, just watching the other dragons mingle, and then I decided to ask some questions.

"What are you here for?"

"What?"

"I mean, everyone here has a reason, either to protect someone or avenge someone, why are you here?"

"Huh, actually that is a hard question," he said, thinking," I don't know who my parents are, and I haven't lost anyone yet. I suppose the reason I'm here is that I am hoping to improve."

"Improve what? You're really strong."

"Yeah, but that isn't any good against someone bigger then me. I mean someday I am going to have someone who I would do anything to protect, and I can't do that if I don't have an elemental ability, or with that nut job Dark Master running amuck."

"So you are here to protect someone you haven't even met?"

"Well, I think I may have met her," he mumbled.

I didn't quite catch that last sentence, but I didn't try to bring it up because he started another subject.

"Are there any other questions?"

"Oh, yeah, what is the connection between Naela and Derrikus?"

"What makes you think there is a connection?" he snickered.

"I mean, in every vision I have, and every time I have seen them, there seems to be a strong connection, but I can't really tell what it is."

"Well, I suppose it's fine if you know. Naela and Derrikus are mates. They just don't seem like it because they try to focus on what the goal is. They really do love each other, but they keep it professional for everyone here. They are the ones who have a good reason to be here. They are fighting for each other."

"That's…really romantic," I said

"Yeah, it is pretty sweet."

"So there's one thing I still don't get."

"Really? Shocking." He said, pretending to be surprised.

"Oh, shut up. I don't get why Anayra is here."

"Really? You don't get that? She is basically here to ripe off the Dark Master's head. I'm not sure why though."

I am. She wanted a crack at Ravana, but little did she know that Ravana may be dead. I still wonder what happened to her...

"Are you two enjoying your stroll?"

We looked up to see Layla above us.

"Yeah, just peachy," Aidon said.

"Cool, cool. Hey, Aidon, you should go spar Silver for a while."

"Why? I already..."

"GO KICK ASS!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

He ran off in the opposite direction. I take it that this was a common thing between them.

"So, walk with me, talk with me," she said, walking forward. I caught up with her and we started to hover over the ice.

"So, did you see what you needed to?"

"Oh, yeah, I did," I told her, "but does he still love her?"

"As far as I know, yes, but he is still waiting for her to choose him," Layla explained, "Ignitus isn't going to force her to choose between him and Malefor."

"I think that she should choose Ignitus over Malefor," I grumbled.

"Yeah, everyone does, but it's not as simple as making a choice. She loves them both, and it conflicts her. There is also the fact that darkness runs through her making Malefor's force stronger."

"That makes sense."

"I hoped it would. You know you're pretty smart," she said out of the blue, "You get things so much better then most elder dragons do. It's pretty amazing."

"Uh, thanks, and you are a great leader. It's pretty amazing."

She laughed at my stupid comment. I actually agree, it was pretty dumb, but I did mean she was a good leader. Just then, the cheetah thing burst through the ice cave. He ran up to Layla and started to talk to her. It wasn't only the words that shocked me.

"Layla, some of your dragons went to the Tall Plains," he said, "Cynder is there with the remaining guardians."

The cheetah thing was a girl?

"Who's leading?"

"That dark eyed one."

"Anayra," Layla spat. She quickly flew to her mound. "Dragons, we have an emergency. Some of us have gone to fight Cynder on the Tall Plains. Everyone, get with your squad and prepare to leave in as soon as we are organized, and when we get back I want answers as to how these dragons knew where to go and if anyone saw them."

As soon as that was said, all the dragons scrambled into order. Each of the groups was organized in a flight pattern. Layla and her group were in the front center, Terron and Derrikus on her sides, and Naela in the back. I stood puzzled. Did we go with? I ran to the others.

"What do we do?"

"Us?" Zepta answered, "Hell, we're not even allowed to leave."

"What?"

"If Cynder is there, then it would be a risk for us to go," Silver explained, "we aren't ready to fight her yet."

"The hell you aren't"

We looked over to see Layla running up.

"This is a recon mission. You guys may come, but if Cynder is there, you guys high tail it back here got it?"

"WHAT?!" we all said simultaneously.

"You heard me, you have trained long enough. Get into positions in the middle of us. Duke is the leader; the sides will be Silver and Glacia, Zepta and Aidon in back, go now!"

We all did as she said and got into position. Then on the count of three each group would go up the entrance and go. Layla and her group went first, and then the three middle groups, we, Terron's, and Derrikus's went up, then Naela's in the back. We flew in the formation through the sky.

"What do we do once we get there?" I asked.

"We kick ass." Duke exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up and keep your eyes ahead," Silver snapped, "we fight, but like Layla said, if Cynder is there, we back off, I mean, if we find where they are in that whole area."

"Got it."

Truth is, I don't have it. We were going into our first fight, and I was nervous. I am sure fighting the ape army is nothing like sparing with my friends. They could kill us. I started to panic. Was I ready or not?

I don't know, but then I saw a vision.

_It was at tall plains, Anayra and her troops were fighting a group of apes. There were many of them, and the leader was watching from the entrance. There was a bridge in front of him._

_Another brief vision shown of a goat like thing talking about the shrine, and in the background was the area where the fight was._

"We don't have to look around. I know where they are!"


	13. Chapter 10: First Fight

"Layla! Layla!" I yelled as I sped ahead toward her. Surprisingly enough none of the other dragons ordered me to go back to my position. They all sort of just moved out of the way as I sped trough. Once I got up next to Layla she gazed over, and then focused back ahead.

"You know you are supposed to stay back with your group, Glacia," she said in a bossy tone.

"I know, but I had a vision," I explained, "We don't have to fly all over the place looking for them! They are in the shrine in the outskirts of the plains, and Cynder is not with them, but she will be coming soon, so we need to hurry."

Layla looked over at me stunned. A few dragons nearby just looked at me like I was a lunatic. Then Layla nudged me forward.

"Lead us," she said.

"What?"

"I don't know where we are going, but you do, so lead us there."

I took lead in front of everyone. I was aware they were all following my move. I dove closer to the plains as we approached, and spotted the shrine. Quickly, we were attacked by strange ugly winged beasts, and Layla ordered Terron's and Derrikus's groups to kill them off. Both groups flew out of the line, into the winged beasts attacking us.

We saw the shrine below and dived into it. There were countless apes around there, and in the middle of the fighting, were a few dragons that were being killed, including Anayra, who was the only one struggling to fight. Layla's group went toward the apes that were attacking Anayra's group, and Naela's dragons got the others. We were left to fight the others as well.

I didn't know what to do at first, until I saw Duke flaming some tiny ape. Zepta had taken to the sky and was zapping them in the air. Since it was daytime, Silver couldn't use her powers, and attacked them normally along with Aidon. I wasn't sure what to do until I found myself surrounded by some big apes.

"So, there is another purple dragon?" one of the apes declared.

"Yeah," I said, "Too bad your ass won't see another again!"

I used my ice breath and froze all the apes in a single breath. Aidon took this opportunity to help me attack their frozen forms. After we hacked that group, there were still many apes. We were doing pretty well too, and it was so easy that it was fun. Until we heard a call to get in the air. All of the dragons leapt into the air, and then Layla started to rise. I thought she was coming up with us, but instead she let out huge sonic booms that shook the earth. All of the apes fell into the ground. I thought Anayra and her troops may have fallen, but I noticed them being carried by other dragons.

After they were all destroyed, we flew back to the resistance. I was back in formation with the rest of my group. Everything was extremely quiet on the way back. It could have been that we were all still pumped from the battle, or that Layla was radiating anger the whole way back. All I know was that as soon as we landed, I wasn't going to stay around for the yelling.

As soon as we landed, Layla stood under the opening. When I turned toward my cave, she blocked me with her tail.

"You stay," she ordered, "this is mandatory."

I didn't even want to argue with her. I obediently took my place next to Aidon, in a circle that was forming around Anayra's group. This was a bit extreme in my opinion, but I guess Layla had a good reason. Once the circle was formed, she began.

"To start, what the hell gave you all the idea to follow her into battle?"

The dragons didn't answer.

"I want an answer!"

"She threatened us," said one of them.

"I don't care if she ripped off all your limbs and ate your horns; she does not make the calls on when to fight. I do! Now, you all fall back."

All of them fell back, except for Anayra, who was very smug.

"What the hell got into your head that gives you the right to attack?"

"I thought since we had an opening, that saving the guardians would be an opportunity."

"Well it wasn't! They weren't even there! You were following some blind instinct, right!"

"Yes, but at least I'm doing something with myself, unlike you."

Holy crap, was she really going to do that?

"Shut the hell up, Anayra," Layla yelled, "I have put up with your attitude long enough! You do not attack unless I give the orders; you know you could have killed someone! You almost did, but you are so damn lucky that Glacia was able to see where you were and get us to your stupid ass on time!"

All heads jerked to me. Anayra snarled at me.

"Unlike you fools, I do not rely on some soon to be traitor to decide what goes on. I follow my own path, and I made a risk to stop them, which is nothing I can say for you!"

"Well, it's enough to say. You are dismissed from your position as leader. From now on, you will not be allowed to lead any dragons, and you are to be the last member in my group."

"You little…"

"Oh, it get's better," she continued, "Krouger will be moved from my group and take place as leader of your old group. I will also tell you that if one more claw is out of line, your ass is out of here!"

After a moment of awkward silence, Anayra spoke.

"Whatever, I am here only to fight Malefor, and since we are not doing such, it doesn't matter to me, hell I may leave tonight."

"Well good riddance!" Layla spat. After that the circle disbanded and Anayra flew into out the exit. We all stared at her watching.

"It's about time she got what she deserved!" Duke said as he sat down.

"Tell me about it, she has been a total bitch since the day I met her." Zepta began, "It's no wonder that she is so rude! If her sister were here she would have been torn into..."

"Wait, you know about her sister?" I asked.

"Everyone does," Silver said, "she bitches about her often. But all we know is that her sister fought her and worked for the Dark Master, which isn't too shocking since a lot of dragons did fight for him."

"Really, like who?" I asked.

"Not a lot, just a few dragons from the dragon island prison, and the Steel dragons." Aidon explained.

"Steel dragons?"

"Yeah, they are dragons made of pure steel, and they are able to manipulate anything with a mineral in it," Silver explained, "They were great allies, until Malefor's beast disappeared. Then they left. At least that is what my mom told me."

Before I could ask, Aidon added that her mother was a steel dragon, but ran away from the group after they stopped working for the Dark Master.

"Were there many of them?" I asked.

"Not really," Zepta explained, "they had a disease that appeared in mostly female dragons, where at a certain age, their insides would turn into complete steel and they would shut down, so that is why as soon as a dragoness is able to breed, they…uh…you know…"

"Force them to breed!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's sick," Duke said, "but most of the kids were born as girls, and most of them died."

"So does that mean…"

"I gotta go," Silver said running off. The other shrugged and walked of to do their own business. I looked at Aidon.

"We don't know yet," he answered, "she is only half steel dragon, so no one knows if she picked up the disease, but if she did, she only has a few years left on her."

I looked down. Poor Silver. I couldn't imagine waiting for death. I hope she lives. She deserves to enjoy life, as do we all.

I took my usual walk with Aidon, and retired to my cave. The day had been long and tiring, and I just wanted to rest. As soon as I shut my eyes, I had another vision. I was used to this by now. Most of my visions were random things about dragons I hadn't even heard about, but as soon as my vision showed two green dragons coming out of an egg, I knew this would be interesting….


	14. Chapter 11: Layla's Past, Future Trouble

_This vision wasn't like the ones I had about Ravana. Instead of all this detail shown, I only saw pictures. I saw two giant dragons standing over an egg, awaiting the birth of their child. I looked into their faces once two babies came out of the egg. Instead of the sheer malice that Ravana's father had, their parents had looks of worry._

_Flash forward. Layla and Terron are older, and the parents seem happy with them. They seemed to hover over Layla a lot. Most likely because she was the younger twin. The flashes went ahead a little more, and the parents look worried. Their daughter was flying in the air, and she was still the same size as the last picture._

_Forward again. The two big green dragons are being attacked by an ape army, but there are too many. The father fights them, while the mother gets away with Terron and Layla. The father is killed and soon enough they reach the mother. Layla and Terron take off to the skies, where they stumble to an island that is covered in shadows._

_Another flash. They are a few years older now, and they live on the island. The dragons there are extremely intimidating and unruly. Terron seemed to blend in and not cause trouble, while Layla got in their faces, and they seemed to admire her for it. There was also a strange looking green dragon with black horns that was around her._

_This flash only went ahead by a few months. I saw Layla hovering over an egg, and Terron was arguing with the strange green and black dragon from before. I caught a small sentence from Terron that said, "This child is Layla's, if you want nothing to do with it, leave!"_

_A few years later, the egg hatched into a little dragon that looked exactly like Layla. They had moved from the island to a forest, and they looked at peace. Layla was watching her child in a corner, she seemed to be thinking about something really hard._

_The last picture was of Layla sending her child off into the sky. I don't know why she did it, but she left her child to the unknown, and she flew to the temple with her brother._

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh my scales," I said as I jolted awake.

I looked around the cave, still shocked by the vision, and barely noticed Zepta and Silver looking at me concerned.

"Um…I'm alright, sorry," I explained, "Just a…weird dream."

"That's cool," Silver said, "We were just about to wake you anyways."

"Yeah, because Layla wanted to talk to you, but you were out cold, so we didn't bother waking you till you woke up on your own."

"Oh, well, thanks," I said, "I should probably see what Layla wants."

"Yeah you do that," Silver said, resting on the floor.

I went into the main cave, thinking she would be there, but instead I was greeted by Avrick.

"So young Glacia, off to see Layla today?" he asked.

"Yeah, she needed to see me about something…."

"Young dragon, I must tell you about your visions," he said.

"What about them?"

"There is a fine line between seeing something on accident and getting into someone's past. I will tell you that very few dragons like their pasts discovered. I'll just let you learn from those words."

He walked off in the other direction. Was I getting into someone's past? I thought a little, and I was pretty sure that I had not interfered. These things just happened to me. Maybe it was something to know for the future.

I walked into Layla's cave, expecting her to be there, and she was, but I didn't know she would look so irritated.

"Glacia, I need to go for a few days."

That wasn't what I was expecting. I thought she would yell about my vision.

"Why?"

"Because of Anayra's stupidity, Cynder knows that we are here. I need to go with a couple other dragons to make sure we aren't going to be attacked. I have also received word that the ice guardian and the earth guardian have been saved, but the fire guardian is now captured, so we need to go investigate that."

"Are we going to be in any danger?"

"You shouldn't be, although this place may be a bit more dangerous since some of us are going."

"Who is leaving? And why do you want to tell me this?"

"It will be me, Naela, Terron, Derrikus, and Silver has agreed to come as well. Krouger will be left in charge of the resistance while we are gone, and the reason I am telling you this is because if any trouble arises, namely from Anayra, you are the only one who can take her down."

"Are you serious? I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can, and I think you can lead too, that is why you are in charge, and Krouger is more of a mouth piece."

"I really have to protect us?"

"Yeah, I know you can do it. You haven't let me down yet."

"Well…thanks…"

Did she really want me to lead? I mean, couldn't one of the older dragons do that? And how was I supposed to stop Anayra if she went wild? She was three times my size and power.

"Now, we are going to leave now," she said, "everyone knows who is in charge and what's going on, so don't be too shocked about it."

"Yes ma'am,"

"Alright, we are off then."

"Wait!"

Before she left I had to know something.

"Why did you get rid of your child?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She probably didn't think anyone but her brother knew how she had a child as a young dragon and let her kid go.

"A vision right?"

"Um...yeah...I mean I'm just wondering…"

"It's fine. It's just that no one here, except for Terron really knows about that. And I'll just tell you this, I was the next earth guardian, I could feel it in my bones, and I knew I could be a target for attack in the future, so I sent her off."

"So it was to protect her and not to get rid of her?"

"Of course not! If it was safe enough to keep her, then I would have. Things were just getting dangerous, and going to the resistance wouldn't help at all in her safety."

"Wow. That is pretty decent of you, but…uh…how did you have a kid?"

"Are you kidding right now," she said as she gave me a look of disbelief, "Hadn't Ravana taught you anything?"

"Apparently not."

She sighed and began. "There are two ways to have kids, one way is the way between a male and female dragon, and the other is when you get enough of the ancestor's powers, you can make your own."

"I understand the regular part, but how does the ancestor thing work?"

"You just get enough power absorbed by the gems lying around, and eventually you have enough magic to make your own child. The child typically looks like the parent dragon, or it takes genes that the parent dragon has. Just before you ask the next question, I had her the normal way, and I did not love the father, I was just a badass back then, and no I do not care, and as far as I know he is dead."

That answered all the questions I had left.

"So I need to go now and see what is going on, you behave."

She went out to the main cave, where the other four waited. Silver looked unusually jumpy as they prepared to take off. First Layla flew up, then Terron, then Naela, then Derrikus, and Silver. Everyone watched as they left, and I could see the look on everyone's faces. They were not ready for us to be attacked, and neither was I for that matter. Things looked alright for now, until a week went by, and still no return.


	15. Chapter 12: Darkness

**Note: Second part is vision sequence.**

**Notice: Hope you all had a happy new year^_^**

* * *

The days past by slowly. Everyday, we would all watch for Layla and the others, but no one ever came. After a week of no one showing, there began to be doubt.

"As far as I think, they are as good as dead," Duke stated.

"Considering that you hardly think at all, they are probably alive," Zepta retorted.

The four of us were sitting near the edge of the floor. We still had our usual training, but with the leaders gone, we had to settle for second best. I personally have no problem with that, but they really didn't know what they were doing, so the trainers called it a day early.

Krouger's leading was very laid back. There wasn't a lot to lead, since nothing seemed to be happening. I think he was eager for the others to get back. He told me that leading wasn't really his thing, and he preferred to lie in the background.

I scratched at the ground in front of me. What if they had died? What if they were attacked and we were next? I thought hard, but noticed Aidon looking at me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really..."

He lay down next to me. "Is it really nothing?"

"Well…no," I confessed. It was hard to just keep secrets from him. Aidon just looked to trustworthy.

"So…what's wrong?"

"What if they really are dead?"

"Glacia, that won't happen!"

"Yeah, he is right," Zepta interjected, "the probability of five able bodied dragons getting brought down there are pretty slim."

"Unless you have no it all Silver there," Duke grumbled.

"You're just mad because she's not here for you to hit on." Aidon said.

"Oh hell no," he started to stutter," I...I d...don't like her. I mean just...um...look at…bye!"

He ran off to a strange pink dragon in the middle.

"How odd," I stated.

"Yeah, it's not a mystery," Zepta said, "He has a thing for Silver. He just hides it by being a total butt face."

"And hitting on every other girl in the cave," Aidon added snickering.

"What are you little ones still doing up?"

Avrick stood behind us. I'm not sure why, but he reminded me of a grandfather.

"Talking, walking, looking, speaking, clawing…"

"My, my, Zepta, still have a fast tongue, I see."

"Yeah," she said giggling.

"Why don't you three go to sleep?" he said, "If they aren't back now, then they probably will come tomorrow. I'll wake you if they come sooner."

None of us argued. Aidon and Zepta got up to leave. I proceeded to follow, when I had a sudden urge to ask a question. Aidon and Zepta stopped, but I told them to go on. I'm not sure why, but they seemed to follow me often.

"Avrick, I've always wondered," I began, "How do you know so much about how my visions work? I mean, Layla didn't even know that I could have ones the were going on now, so how did you know?"

"A wise question, young dragon," he said, "I'll just say that I happen to have some sisters who were born as oracles like you."

"Are they here?" I asked looking around. He chuckled at me.

"No, they are not," he said, "they went off on their own after my elder brother was made chronicler."

"Wait, you mean the ice guardian one?"

"Possibly, yes."

"Wait, does that mean that…"

"Goodnight Glacia," he said and walked away. I was a bit dumbfounded. That means that my dad is his brother, and he's my uncle? Things just kept getting more interesting the longer I lived here. I walked back into my cave and proceeded to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………............................................................................................................................................

I opened my eyes, trying to see the ice floor, but everything was rocky. I opened my eyes to find myself in the same place I had been in so many months ago. Convexity. I walked around looking for Malefor. There was no need because he came around just as I turned. The only difference was this time I wasn't afraid. I was terrified.

"Nice to see you again, young Glacia," he rasped at me. I raised my wings in an effort to look more intimidating.

"Say what the hell you want and let me go," I ordered at him. He laughed at me.

"You seem to have grown more audacious since we last met. No matter, you still cannot defeat me now."

"I probably could!"

"Well, we shall see eventually, but not now. Have you given any thought to my offer?"

"Yeah, I did, and the answer is still no!"

"Really? Even after you found out that Ravana had been lying to you? What is there to fight for?"

Aidon and Zepta's faces went trough my mind first. Then I thought of Layla and Ravana and all of the resistance members.

"Everyone!"

He chuckled at me. "How bold you are! Well, you still have time to change. Until then, I will tell you that it is very noble of you to forgive Ravana for all her misdeeds."

"She hasn't done anything wrong," I yelled, "She was protecting me from the likes of you!"

"Ravana cares for no one, so why would she care for you?"

"She does care, and it is not for you. I've heard the story, and you are nothing but a power hungry animal. I hope the day Ravana chooses Ignitus over you, you will roll around in your grave!"

He jumped forward. He stood right at me and glared.

"You don't think I can kill you now, do you?" he bellowed. "You are wrong! I came here tonight to tell let you know your options are still open, and when you get the chance to see it, choose what's right."

I thought a little. Just to tell me my options were open wasn't that creative. I thought a little more. The only reason he would have to diverse me is because…

"You're trying to distract me," I declared.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something is going on right now where I am, and you are trying to distract me."

"Smart girl."

"To bad you're not a smart boy."

I saw him glare at me as I jolted away from the vision. Everything went from bright and colorful, to pitch black. As I struggled into conscious, I heard a loud bang. What had I missed?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................................................

As soon as I woke up, I saw Zepta looking out of the cave.

"What's going on?" I asked as I jumped up.

"She's here."

"Layla?"

"No, the original dark queen. She's out there. Anayra is talking to her."

Original dark queen? Oh no. Ravana! I ran out into the other cave, into the circle of dragons that blocked in Anayra and a tall black dragon. It was Ravana. But what was she doing here? Was she asking for death? I pushed through the crowd. I didn't know how much time I had, but I was going to use it.


	16. Chapter 13: Anayra's Thoughts

**Note: I thought I would try different points of view this time. The first part is from Anayra's point of view, and the last part is back to Glacia's**

**

* * *

****Anayra's POV**

I couldn't believe the mess everything was in. I knew I didn't start anything with that sadistic Cynder bitch, so who was Layla to blame me for this? Who's to say that Cynder didn't already know where we were? Ridiculous. And now, Layla has been gone for a week, and everyone is awaiting her return. For all they know she could be dead. It serves her right.

I sauntered around the edge of the floor. It was late at night, and the others were all asleep. I walked around some more, restless. I'm not even sure why I wasn't tired. I just had a feeling something was going to happen tonight, and whatever it was, I wanted to attack it head on.

I grew restless some more and decided to glide above the floor. Then I heard mumbling from one of the caves. I didn't have to look to know it was that death call, Glacia. I let out a growl. How could I have let her live this long? That little whelping was obviously a threat, and we would soon come to regret accepting her, or at least they would.

I suppose I hated her because she reminded me so much of…I can't even say her name. For ages I have dreamt about the day I would tear that murderer's neck of and feed it to the dreadwings, but I haven't seen any part of her since that day she almost killed me. I landed. How could I still think about her after all this time! She killed our parents, if you could call them that, and betrayed me to him. I tried to save her, but she was so stupid. Angry, I dug my claws into the ice, and heard the beating of wings.

I looked around me and saw no one there. I highly doubt that Layla would be back now, but I'm positive that the noise is coming from the entry way. My gut feeling has paid off once again. I flew into the top corner of the cave and waited for the intruder to come. I nearly fell out of the corner when I saw a huge black dragon come in. For a small second, I thought Cynder was here, and then I saw the ruby eyes sweep over the cave.

And I dove at her.

I rammed her straight into the wall, claws and teethed bared at her. I jumped of her and landed on the floor. I was ready to take her down; my lifelong goal was going to be completed tonight. She fell to the floor and landed gingerly. I knew I had damaged her, and I was ready for more.

"You little bitch," I growled, "How dare you show your face here! But no matter, I have wanted this since the day I gave up my darkness."

"I'm sorry we had to meet again this way, but I needed to speak to Layla immediately."

Ha! I knew it. Layla and that bitch had been friends for a while. I had heard it from quite a few of the dragons around here, and now it was confirmed.

"Well, she's not here now, so you have to answer to me." I stalked closer to her, still ready to burst.

"Ranaya, I know you're still mad…"

"Mad?! I AM PISSED!" I yelled at her, "You betrayed me to that slimy bastard! I have waited centuries for the day I would see your sorry purple ass again, just so I can kill it."

She staid where she was, apparently to scared to make a move.

"Keep it down, there is no need to cause a show…"

"I'll do whatever I want! And guess what? I want to feel your scales ripped from your skin."

I was unaware that most of the dragons had surrounded us in aw. Frankly, didn't give a damn. I could kill her with an audience, no problem.

"Ranaya..."

"Anayra!"

"Anayra, I never meant to hurt you, I was to influenced by the darkness, I couldn't control myself, and I honestly would have done anything to protect you." She said

"Really? Anything? It didn't seem that way when you tried to kill me!"

"I couldn't control myself! But you were right, and you always have been. I am a fool for ever falling for him, and I am a huge fool for trying to harm you, and I don't blame you for hating me, but I want you to know, whatever it takes, I will prove to you that I am sorry."

Bullshit. Was she really trying to put this crap on me? I was the malice in her eyes that night, and the last words she ever spoke. Parasite. I had been called that my whole life and she knew it hurt, she knew all along and she used it. Could the darkness have really forced her into such evil? Possibly.

Just then a small little blue blur went in front of me. I looked down to see Glacia.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat at her.

"You two need to stop fighting!" She yelled, "Don't do something you would regret and I know you would."

How could she tell what I was thinking? This child was still evil, but she was right.

"You need to learn to stay out of business that doesn't concern you!" I spat as I moved toward her. My sister proceeded to get in front of her.

"She is right," she said, "any kind of killing on your part will do no good for you or anyone else here, but I am indebted to you. Once I deliver my news to all of you, you may kill me if you wish."

Was she serious? She would just let me kill her like that? Too easy. Maybe she was testing me, or trying to tempt me. Maybe she wanted an easy way out. I could do that, but then again….did I have the heart to do it?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Glacia's POV**

I just stood there, stunned by what she said. Did she really want to die at her sister's claws? I started to panic. I finally find out she lived and then she decided to kill herself. Didn't she have any will power? Anayra scratched the ground and sat. I could tell she was waiting for what Ravana had to say. Ravana went up on the ice mound and began to talk.

"You are all in danger," she began, "In a few hours, Cynder's army will be here to kill all of you."

I felt my stomach drop to my tail. We were dead.

"Now, your leader and the others are safe, and on their way back, but weather they will get back on time is still pending. Now I urge you all to arm yourselves and be ready to fight. That includes everyone." She said looked at me.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"I always have been."

"Wait, before you go back to her, why would you do that? She is going to kill you!"

"She might, but it is the only way to figure out how I should make things up to her."

I couldn't spit out another word, before Ravana walked back toward Anayra and lowered her head in front of her.

"I'm ready, do as you wish."

I thought she was really going to do it. I was going to lost her all over again. I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch, but I had to, I needed to see what she meant. I was also ready to attack Anayra at the slightest movement.

Anayra looked down at her sister, thinking about what she was going to do. Eventually she sighed and looked to the side.

"Get the hell out of my sight."

I was shocked. Did she really just let her go? All that malice for Ravana after all these years and she let her go? Anayra must still love her sister, but she doesn't quite know it herself yet.

Ravana got up and prepared to leave. "I will make it up to you one day, Anayra."

Anayra snorted and sauntered of to a corner. Ravana took off. What confused me was if we were going to be attacked, why didn't she stay and help? Was she afraid to be captured by Cynder? I thought about that as Krouger got every one prepared for the fight. Everyone was braced and ready for a fight to break out.

"Are you afraid?"

I looked beside me to see Aidon. How long had he been there?

"A little. Do you think we will be okay?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Spyro is on his way to Cynder's tower as we speak and with everyone here, he can stop her plans."

"How do you know that?"

"I dunno, Layla tells me a lot of things."

We both went over to where Krouger was telling us what to do. He basically said that we were in this fight now, and we could die. I was ready for anything now. Everyone got into positions all around the cave. Krouger took a spot at the top of the ice mound, and we waited behind it. I was scared but ready. Ready to face whatever came our way. I hunched down and sighed. Now all we do is wait.


	17. Chapter 14: Consequences

**Note: There are only a few more chapeters left of The Forgotten Legend, so look out for the continuation planned later this month**

**Also, I will go back to updating on weekends since winter break is over-_-**

* * *

I crouched slowly to the ground as the minutes dragged by. If we were going to be attacked, couldn't we have prepared more? Or even left? I sighed as another minute dragged by. I was waiting to be killed any second and I guess I was just restless.

"Are you still scared?" Aidon said from right next to me.

"No, I'm fine," I lied, "Why don't we just leave instead of wait for an attack?"

"Because that is not what we have trained for," Krouger mumbled from the mound in front of us.

"To be more precise," Avrick added from somewhere behind us, "We have been training for years to fight the Dark Master and his troops, if we run now, how can we ever hope to defeat him?"

Avrick had a good point. But couldn't we still move from these stiff positions? Avrick went back into his battle position and I had a thought. He was my uncle, supposedly, so maybe...just maybe….

I ran off from my group and heard some dragons growl at me. I ignored it and walked up to Avrick.

"Avrick, I need to ask you something," I began, "Is there any way you can convince my father to pass over me?"

"Little Glacia," he said in sorrow, "I haven't seen my brother in ages, so I wouldn't know how to contact him, and even if I did, I'm not sure if it would be that simple as asking him."

I lowered my head. Of course. Brothers or not, the Chronicler held more power then Avrick. I proceeded to walk back to my position when Avrick asked for my attention.

"Glacia, you have three paths out for you at the moment," he said, "You can either lead us to victory, making you choose to be the next Chronicler, or Ice guardian, or you can follow the prophecy and go to the darkness. What you are forgetting is that you are a dragon; you don't need to follow the path marked for you. Fly over them, and go your own way."

"That's good advice," I said still repeating the words in my head.

"It is the best last piece of advice I can offer you now," he said.

"Wait, last?"

"Before the battle, Glacia" he said, "Now go back to your position before Krouger gets impatient."

I walked back, still mulling through what he had said. He was right, but what he forgets is that, even in the sky, I can still get lost. I thought threw it more when the sound of beating wings reached us from the entrance. Everyone got tense and waited. Then Layla flew through the entrance.

"I hope no one died while I was out." Layla said as she walked to the mound. Derrikus and Naela flew through the entrance, then Terron, then Silver in the back. Layla took her position on the mound and everyone else moved around for the new arrivals. Silver came over to us, looking excited.

"Hey, babe, how was it?" Duke said putting a wing over her.

She glared at him and he quickly withdrew it.

"It was amazing!" she began, "we went to her castle, and it is really dark there, and we flew around spying on her. She captured the fire guardian and was harnessing his powers for something. Then we decided to help the purple dragon by bringing the apes here, so he could have easier access."

"Why the hell wouldn't you lead them to a sea instead?" Duke said. Zepta zapped at him.

"Because, they aren't totally stupid, and we need to finish as many apes as we can off so our goal will be accomplished faster." Zepta blurted out.

Duke sighed and returned to his position. Silver and Zepta continued to talk. I sat there still looking at the hole. Then I remembered something.

"Layla, Ravana was here..."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I told her to come her," Layla said, "We will need help for this, and Ravana is strong. I also thought it was time to let her make amends with Anayra."

"It didn't really work..."

"Ravana's not dead is she?"

"No…"

"Then it worked, Anayra didn't kill her."

Layla returned to watching the entrance and I just stood there. If that's what she calls making amends, then I must be out of it.

The minutes dragged by again, and nothing was happening. I saw a lot of the dragons start to relax and some even dozed off. I looked over the cave and saw Duke and Silver sleeping cuddled up together. It was cute, until Silver eventually woke up and whipped Duke with her tail.

Time continued to go by more, and then we heard footsteps. Everyone got up from their sleep and got in battle position. I stared up at the whole.

"Listen everyone," Layla yelled, "We need to kill every one of them, got it? Try not to die."

As she said that, the entrance was immediately filled with apes. They came out like rushing water, and so did the dreadwings that came in as well. Everyone started to attack.

Layla and her group took to the skies, as well as Naela's group. The other three attacked from the ground. I wasn't sure where we go, so I followed Aidon into the crowd. He started whacking away at the first ape he could find, and I decided to use ice instead. I froze a large group of apes just as a few elder dragons came by. The apes in the ice were immediately destroyed.

"Glacia!" Layla yelled as she landed by me and sonic boomed an ape, "get into the sky, your ice breath will be very helpful."

I didn't argue and flew into the sky. I soured above everyone and blew ice. There were so many here, I wasn't sure if we could defeat them. I kept doing as much as I could, but apes were still coming in from the entrance, then it just stopped.

I thought that they had just ran out, but instead I heard the loudest screech of my life and saw two black blurs come in from the entrance. One I immediately recognized as Ravana, the other had dark green eyes and had a red under belly. I identified her as Cynder.

Cynder and Ravana fought with each other in the center of the apes, while everyone else fought around them. I continued flying trying to freeze them, when Cynder looked right at me. She came at me with her large fangs, and I knew I didn't have time to move. As I prepared to be chomped, Layla flew in from of me and I heard a loud crunch. Cynder had gotten Layla's front arm and was biting down hard. Ravana bit at Cynder's tail below and she let go.

"Are you okay?" I yelled at Layla.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a limb."

She flew off sonic booming in the air. I was worried about how she was going to get that arm fixed. I decided to land since the dragons were doing better against the apes and I started to attack an ape the was choking Aidon. The ape broke after I froze it. I looked over at Aidon to see if he was fine, when another ape grabbed at me. Two of them were pulling on me. Aidon tried to whack at them, but they just smacked him away. I finally got a way to get out and I killed both of them.

"Thanks for trying to save me." I said to him.

"Yeah...trying…" he mumbled as he ran of to another ape. I knew that not saving me had to be a blow to his ego, but now was not the time to make him feel better. I now had time to quickly look around at everyone.

Most of the dragons were harmed. Layla was limping on the ground, a lot of them were bleeding profusely, and a few were practically crawling on the ground. I knew we were going to loose, we didn't have a lot of time. Then I had a vision

_It was of the base under the floor. It was very thin and could break at the slightest whack. Then Avrick flew below it, and proceeded to break it._

I came out from my vision and flew around the edge. Avrick couldn't do such a thing. That would break on impact and he wouldn't have time to move. I found him right under it and ran into him before he could break it.

"Don't, you'll die," I yelled as I caught up.

He looked over at me and sighed.

"Glacia, we are close to losing this battle and our lives, when we can end this in one swipe," he said looking at the support.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill your self!"

"I am doing this for the good of everyone here. Look at them Glacia, they are all crippled and bleeding. It's only a matter of seconds before someone dies. And I'd rather it be me instead of any of you."

"You don't have to do this..."

"I don't, but I must, now go and fly, and remember me Glacia," he said as he moved forward.

"Avrick…"

"I've lived my life, young one, but you still have yours, now take my advice and fly."

I couldn't say anything to make him stop. I flew up in surrender and yelled at everyone to fly. As soon as everyone got into the air, the floor fell. It fell into the far bottom of the cave, and only apes were on it. Cynder and Ravana were now doing a fight in the sky. But Cynder back up when she was hit by shadow. She screeched at us and flew out of the cave. I looked at the dead apes at the bottom and I knew it. We had won.


	18. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**Note: Only a few more chapters left until I start a new story from this, I will have it out sometime later this month, so look out for it, ill give the title of the next story next chapter.**

**Also, it just takes place where this one leaves off.**

* * *

"Fall to the ground everyone," Layla ordered, "Kill any remaining apes and look for any of our own."

Everyone dove to the ground to search. I just stayed fluttering there. I was still in disbelief at what had just happened. Layla glided over toward me, forelimb dangling about.

"Why aren't you getting down there?" she asked in an urgent tone.

"Layla, Avrick hit the platform," I muttered, "he's underneath it."

"What the hell? You just let him do that?"

"No! I tried to stop him, but nothing I said would stop him."

I looked away from Layla. She was mad that I had let someone die. She glided in front of me.

"I'm not made at you. He did what he thought was right. I'm just hoping we have enough time to save him."

With that, Layla and I dove to the ground where a lot of the dragons were limping around the platform, looking for living apes. Meanwhile, the dragons who were still able bodied tried to lift up the ice.

I looked around, and I saw Ravana talking to Anayra. It looked like they were being a little hostile to each other, but I didn't dare interrupt. I found Aidon and my other friends mostly unharmed. The rest of the dragons looked like a mess.

"How bad is everything?" I asked Layla.

"Pretty bad," she said, "half of us are damaged and unable to walk."

I shuddered at this piece of advice. "What about Avrick?"

"We haven't found him yet, but we will keep looking," she said going to help the dragons lifting the ice. The next hour consisted of everyone finishing off all of the apes, then those of us who could, chopped away at the ice. While I was hacking away, someone at the opposite end shouted.

"We found someone!" the dragon yelled.

Layla glided over and everyone started to hack away. Before I could get any closer to see, Ravana blocked my way.

"Little one, you do not want to see." She said," it's too gruesome."

"I need to see if he is okay!"

"You need let them help him now," she told me sternly.

I watched as they pulled Avrick from the ice. I couldn't see a lot of detail from where I was, but I could tell he was severely damaged.

"Ravana," I said turning back to her, "Why did you come back?"

"Like I said before, I needed to repay a debt, and I couldn't let my friends die." She said.

"How long are you going to be here for?"

"As long as I need to be, I still am unsafe to be around."

"Oh," I sighed.

"Glacia, you have done well here, and I know you are safe here. When I leave I want you to stay and help out everyone. I know you can."

"You really think so?"

"Just give it some time. You will realize that there is more to you then pointless legends and paths."

She walked off to help hack at the ice some more. I finished where I was and walked around to look at us all. Everyone was a mess. They were either broken, scratched, or near dead. I didn't know what we were going to do anymore.

"Glacia, you're alright!"

Silver and Zepta ran up to me, while Duke limped behind them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what happened to you?" I said looking over to Duke.

"Some damn ape got my back foot," he said, holding the back foot in the air, "I can't move it and it hurts like a bitch."

"Maybe if you would have listened to me, you might have gotten to keep your foot."

"What? I'm going to lose my foot!" Duke panicked.

"How else do you think we recover a broken foot?"

"NO! Layla!" Duke ran off to Layla on the other side.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"She is pretty serious," Zepta answered instead, "due to the fact that our medical history is limited, putting your foot in a cast won't work due to the extensive damage, so there is no other way to fix the foot, therefore we have amputation."

I gulped. Half of the resistance had damaged limbs.

"There has to be something else to do?"

"Not now," Silver said, "the purple dragon learns healing eventually, but that is not for quite a few decades."

"Damn it!" I muttered, "Oh, where is Aidon at?"

"He's over hacking at the ice," Zepta said, "He seems rather upset."

"It's my fault."

"You told him you hated him?" Silver said.

"No. He tried to protect me against an ape, but he couldn't do it."

"Oh, so you just burst his big ego then?" Silver said.

I shrugged. Before anyone could make a comment Layla glided over to us.

"All of you go over to Naela. Glacia, come with me."

I followed Layla over to a corner of the cave, where we couldn't be heard.

"To start, half of us are damaged, and we have no methods to help this kind of damage," she whispered, "Next, I have to tell you that Avrick is in poor condition."

"That's awful, will everyone be alright?"

"I don't know, that's why I need you to try to have a vision about any method to help us. I have already called a medicine cheetah from Avalar to help. However, he won't be here till tomorrow, so you need to concentrate."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Neither do I, but you have to try."

The following night, I tried to have a vision of some sort. I just couldn't get anything on how to fix everyone. After a while of trying I got up and left to go walk around a bit. As I was walking around, I picked up a conversation above. I flew up, to where the floor used to be, and stood by a cave listening.

"The damage is extensive on this one," I heard a female voice say, "He seems to have most of his bones broken, I don't think we can help him."

"There is nothing you can do?" I heard Layla's familiar voice say.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing any of us can do. I suggest you let him make his will, then let him go peacefully."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Layla mumbled.

"You can't blame yourself for this, he did what was best."

"True, but he left Glacia alone, and he was the only family she could trust."

"That is not true, she has you, her older sister here."

"Don't flatter me, let's rest here, before tomorrow. You will have a lot of work to do."

"Don't I know it."

I heard the voices reside, then went back down to the ground. Avrick was going to die, I just felt it. I crawled back to where I was sleeping, and tried again for anything that would help him.


	19. Epilouge: Broken

**Note:This is the last chapter of The Forgotten Legend, the second part is called The Forgotten Legend:Return of Darkness, and i should have it out by...possibly today or this weekend, so yep, look for it, read it, review please?**

* * *

Then next day, I woke up to the dragons sitting around while the cheetah thing examined them. Aidon nudged me to wake me up. I guess I had overslept. Everyone took their turn being examined, and judging by the looks on a lot of their faces, the news wasn't good. I nudged Aidon to take a walk with me while we waited. He must have still been mad about the battle, because he still looked irritated.

We walked in silence for a little bit, so I decided to break it.

"So are you hurt at all?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine," he mumbled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, a few scratches, but nothing as bad as the others."

"Yeah, most of them won't be able to fight anymore after this."

"I know, I wish there was something I could do."

"Yeah."

We walked in silence again for a little while, and then I got pissed.

"What is wrong with you Aidon? Stop acting like the world is ending just because you couldn't save me!"

"Why? You could have died! I couldn't do anything to protect you. Do you know how lousy I feel? Next time, it won't be a bunch of apes. It will be something bigger and more dangerous and I won't be able to protect you!"

"You forget that I can look after myself."

"You can, but what happens when you can't protect yourself? You need someone there for you."

"Is that why you need me? Because I'm a mythical, half purple, semi evil dragon that can save your ass?"

"Of course not! I don't want you to be my friend to protect me, but that is what friends do."

"So why do you want to be friends?"

"Because you understand me more then everyone else. I mean, Silver has her moments, but she keeps to herself a lot. Zepta never stops talking and Duke is too much of a pain to tolerate! You are perfect."

"Thanks for the honesty. You're pretty perfect yourself."

We both blushed at that. I can't believe I actually said that. How dumb was that? We walked in silence for a few seconds after that, when the cheetah jumped in our way, and pointed at me.

"He wants to examine you next." Aidon said to me.

I willingly went forward and followed this cheetah. We went into a corner, and she began by examining my wings.

"Never thought I'd see one of you while I was living," her female voice rang, "Let alone two of you in one place."

I looked over and saw Ravana talked rapidly to Layla.

"It's not that big of a joy. I'm supposedly."

"Psh. That is what those dumb legends say. You are too nice and caring to be evil."

"I guess." I said starting to think again.

"You have a question?" she asked me.

"I guess. You know the big dragon above? What's going to happen?"

"Avrick? Nothing good, kid, he probably won't make it."

I choked up a little. I changed the subject.

"So why does everyone think you're a guy here?"

"I have no idea. I guess they assume that only males can be medical experts, warriors, and messengers. It is so superficial."

"So you break tradition?"

"Hell yeah."

She finished looking at my wings and started on my limbs.

"My name is Lily, by the way," she said.

"I'm Glacia."

We small talked all through the exam. I found out that she is the youngest of two, has an older brother, and is an outcast in Avalar, because of her choices. I wanted to ask her more, but my exam finished, and she had others to check.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the exams, everyone sat around to here to overall diagnosis. I sat next to Silver and Zepta, the boys to the outer sides, and we waited.

"I bet most of us are screwed," Duke said.

"Idiot." Silver shook her head, "Of course we are! Half of the resistance can't fight anymore."

"We really need some assistance now," Zepta said.

We all looked ahead as Layla screeched for our attention. She was still limping, so she stood in front of us with her forelimb up.

"I have received mostly bad news today." She started, "First of all, I have been told that over half of us have severe limb damage, and will not be able to use them again. Secondly, that leaves many of us crippled and the rest of us left to fight. We have nothing to do now. I have sent for the guardians to come and make due with those of us that are crippled."

"This brings our speck of good news. I have been told that Spyro, the purple dragon, has defeated Cynder and her reign is over!"

Everyone started to cheer. We actually succeeded.

"Now, we did help in this demise, but along the way, many of us were damaged, and one of us died."

The room gasped. It couldn't be him…

"In our quest to fight the Dark Master, we lost a very brave, intelligent, and elder dragon. Avrick passed away a few minutes ago, due to complications and severe damage. We all knew him as a wonderful dragon. He has been there for all of us. He is a noble leader, fighter, and family member to all of us. I would like to take a moment of silence to honor our deceased friend."

Everyone went quiet at that moment. I started to cry. He really was gone. My mentor, my uncle, my only relative, dead. Now I had to face my father alone. I looked up at the sky during the moment of silence. I swear I saw Avrick in the sky. Not like him for real, but more like a spirit. I still stared at it as the moment of silence came to a close.

"Now everyone," Layla continued, "It will still be a while before the guardians can make it here; there are still come things to work out with the purple dragon and their powers. I must ask everyone to make due with themselves until then."

Everyone disbanded, but no one talked. We just sat there in silence, whether it is at Avrick's passing or that many of them can't fight anymore, it was a grim time for all of us.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
**Layla's POV**

_I had just delivered the most horrible news of my time as leader. I couldn't believe that my leading skills had gotten us in this mess. I was supposed to protect everyone. Yet, most of us got injured and one of us died. I'm a pitiful leader for letting this happen. Although I must admit, we have done fairly well for ourselves after all of this._

_But what of later? How can we work with half of us being crippled? Even I had been damaged during the battle, and could no longer walk without pain. I couldn't lead into battle like this, much less fight. But there was Glacia. Young as she was, she might be able to lead us, but I don't want power to go to her head. It is still early enough for the prophecy to come true._

_At the talk of Glacia, I can't help rethinking what Lily said to me the night before. I was like an older sister to her. How could I? I was barely a mother to my own child, let alone a relative to someone else. I may be letting myself take things hard, but when I took the post as leader, I agreed to take blame for all wrongs. I can only imagine what Ignitus will say when he gets here. I failed after all at protecting everyone._

_Maybe that isn't my burden? But it must, I agreed to it when I left. Now, I am left with a lot of dragons who have lost hope. I need to find a way to fix this, somehow. As for now, we must concentrate on getting everyone better, then we move on to the ape king next._

_I have seen a lot in my lifetime, but this is the worst I have ever seen. I can feel that the ending is coming near, but a new beginning as well. I just hope that this new beginning doesn't involve any part of Malefor in it. But with Spyro out there, and Glacia with us, I think we will succeed._


End file.
